Freedom will come
by Kili-The KhanLocked-TimeLord
Summary: Post Reichenbach. What Sherlock gets up to following his faked suicide. Including funeral. May contain violence and foul language(future chapters) First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Post Reichenbach. What Sherlock gets up to following his faked suicide. May contain violence and foul language. Chapter 1

* * *

John sat up shivering, sweat rolling down his head, panting heavily, the nightmare still fresh in his mind

_ Sherlock stood on the roof of St Barts. The wind made his coat billow out behind him. He held the phone to his ear "The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly, in fact tell anyone who will listen to you... that I created Moriarty for my own purposes."_

_"Ok, shut up Sherlock. Shut up. The first time we met - the first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right?" John's voice broke down the phone_

_"Nobody could be that clever." John could hear the slight scoff. This was not happening._

_"You could" _

A whimper escaped John's mouth as he fell back against the pillow; the last time this happened was when he first came home, his nightmares about the war he left behind. That life seemed like a different one, to the life he has- _had-_ he reminded himself. Soon sleep took him back to darkness.

~1 month earlier~

Sherlock watched John far below him, his eyes watering. From the wind? No, Sherlock realized it was his emotions, after many years of being told how emotionless it was (except for the cases where he always got the wrong emotions!); it came as a shock even for himself that he did, in fact, have emotions.

"This phone call, it's... it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note..." Sherlock trailed off, his throat felt thick

"Leave a note when?" John sounded choked up

Sherlock blinked heavily. He had to say it. There was no going back. _"Alone protects me" "No friends protect people" _But Sherlock couldn't say why he had to do, what he was about to. "Good-bye, John..."

He heard the crack of the phone as it hit the roof, then he spread his arms out and fell forwards. He wasn't sure if he actually heard "SHERLOCK" or just imagined it. Even though he knew he'd survive, he still panicked something would go wrong. Suddenly the impact made him breathless. He almost laughed that it worked. He landed in the soft pile of pillows, mattresses' and other soft items in the truck, quickly stood and grabbed the fake body, put his coat round it and threw it out on the pavement, before jumping back in the truck.

The truck stopped at Molly's flat. Molly had previously given him a key, and now he let himself in, having time to look around the flat. Toby was curled up on the sofa when he walked in, but hearing the newcomer went up and started rubbing himself around Sherlock's legs. Sherlock wrinkled his nose and stepped away from the cat, which took offense and stalked off, tail swishing.

Sherlock flopped onto the sofa. He was in for a long wait

~30 minutes later~

Molly stepped into her flat; it was deadly silent except for the gurgling of pipes. She stepped into the living room, and saw Sherlock lying on the sofa, his hands held to his face, as if praying.

Sherlock looked up at the sound of footsteps. Molly had been crying, also John had cried onto her shoulder, she looked tired. "How was everything?" He asked

Molly glared "Horrible. I feel terrible. John was in pieces, i just wanted to tell him the truth! And i can't!"

"Where's my coat?" Sherlock had asked her to return it

"John has it?"

"Why? It's too big to be practical for him!"

"Someone gave it to him. He did just watch his best friend jump off a building!" Molly sighed as Sherlock closed his eyes. "Would you like a tea?"

"Yes. I have already asked"

Molly rolled her eyes. John had mentioned Sherlock carried on speaking to John even when he wasn't there.

"I need you to do a favour for me, Molly!" Sherlock shouted from the living room. Molly handed over the tea and sat down with a small glass of wine. "I need you to get a few items for me"

~~~~~~JOHN~~~~~

The only sense that was currently in function was smell, and the smell was of nothing but Sherlock.

The smell had hints of everything that was just him: His latest experiment, Hints of cigarettes, old books, and newspapers. John was on his knees, hands buried in his face, kneeling in front of St. Barts Hospital. Sherlock's coat was draped over his shoulders, drowning all of his senses but the one.

There were a few muted voice in the background but couldn't care to properly listen. He got up, walking forward feeling so numb, hailing a cab, as Lestrade watched.

_Lestrade had been in his office, doing bits of paperwork to do with Sherlock, when an officer came in._

_"Sir, there's been a suicide"_

_"Not my division, im busy" Lestrade said without looking up._

_"They told me you'd want this one" The officer shifted, clearly uncomfortable. Lestrade sighed and put down his pen_

_"Who and where?"_

_"Off the top of St Barts, Sherlock Holmes" and the officer fled the office._

Lestrade had gone up to John, who swore at him before stalking off and sitting down. He'd been like that for 5minutes before leaving

John knew Lestrade had been watching him, and he was fed up of it. He also had to break the news to Mrs. Hudson _Oh god_ he thought...

He stepped in the flat, Sherlock's coat rolled up in his arms

"John, dear, you're back. Is everything okay? You left pretty quickly. Where's Sherlock? Have you two had a falling out again?" Mrs. Hudson rambled on, John limped upstairs _No, not this again, _and Mrs. Hudson followed

"John?"

"Mrs. Hudson... Sherlock... Sher- he's..." John choked; Mrs. Hudson approached him a bit more

"Dead" John almost spat out the word. Mrs. Hudson gasped before her and John hugged, just holding each other as they both sobbed.

~A week later~

John awoke with a start from the repeated nightmare. It was 7:30am yet he was still tired, he rubbed his eyes before sauntering off for a shower.

10 minutes later, his hair still damp he stood stirring his tea absentmindedly, today was going to be a long day and he wasn't looking forward to it. He sat down and stared into the distance, waiting.

At 11:45 he sat in the taxi, in a checked shirt, trousers and his usual black jacket, Mrs Hudson sat in a purple dress with a black coat over it clutching a tissue to her chest. They got out at the church, John looked up at the clear sky, and a slight breeze rustled the surroundings. It was too nice for today's events.

Molly stood to one side. Sherlock hadn't seen the point of why she was going to his funeral, to mourn his dead, when he wasn't dead. But Molly explained it was to support John.

The service was small: John, Molly, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft, Stamford and a few family members, except his parents because Sherlock didn't have many friends and most of the public saw him as a fake. The ceremony was short but lovely, the guests each said a few words, John maintained his posture and didn't cry, he said goodbye to the closed-coffin before saluting, then was the march. Violins played softly the funeral march, and the lowering of the coffin. The girls sobbed as it was lowered, John stood staring down silent tears down his cheeks. Mycroft stood at the foot, staring down, keeping the no-emotion state just like his brother. Afterwards Mrs Hudson and John stood at the grave for a little longer.  
"...one more miracle, Sherlock, for me, don't be... dead. Would you do that just for me? Just stop it. Stop this..." John's voice broke, before he walked off. From a distance Sherlock looked on, watching him walk back to the small gathering. Sherlock turned and picked up the black bag leaning against the tree, he picked it up and walked.

Molly stood watching John walk back to the group, as he approached everyone went quiet and looked at him.

"Well. I best be off" Mycroft said first, John nodded. Mycroft turned, before stopping seeing a stranger standing a few metres away.

"I should really be off too" John murmured then him and Mrs Hudson walked off the opposite direction to Mycroft, as he turned back to the group.

"Who's that?" Mycroft nodded to the stranger

"Oh!" Molly said, discreetly motioned to the stranger to stop approaching. The group looked at her, then him. Mycroft firstly thought it was Sherlock, till he noticed the ginger curls poking under his cap.

"Well? You seemed to know him" Mycroft persisted. Molly blushed

"He's just a friend of mine, came to support me. But i better be off" and she hurried off. The 3 men left stared at her.

"Sherlock!" She hissed "They might have recognised you!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"But they didn't... I had to see it okay?" Sherlock said. Molly could see this hurt him too. But she was glad he disguised himself, she actually thought he looked cute as ginger. But was wandering how he'd look with the many other disguises he had thanks to her shopping yesterday.

They- well Sherlock- had work to do.  
Work taking down Moriarty's web of criminals.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! Will upload more_


	2. Chapter 2

Molly came through to the living room; Sherlock was stretched out her sofa, in the blue t shirt tracksuit bottoms and silky dressing gown she brought 2 weeks ago, along with several wigs, hair dye and contact lenses.

"So, who are you today?" Molly teased. A week had gone by and everyday Sherlock was dressed differently.

"Hm? Oh Bob Shackles. Tea?" Sherlock mumbled without opening his eyes, his fingers against each other under his chin, as if in prayer.

"Bob Shackles" Molly nodded, putting the kettle on. "Who's that?"

Sherlock stood up and rooted through the wigs, he pulled on a bright ginger chin length wig "The one who collected you after the funeral"

"Oh okay. Oh, Lestrade asked me if i wanted to join him, John and Mike down the pub tonight" Molly said, blushing as she turned around

"Hm, wife is still being off with him then" Sherlock informed her before turning and striding out. A few minutes later, he walked back in with ginger hair, blue faded jeans and a football top, poking brown contacts in his eyes. "Right, I'll be off soon!" He scooped up the cup of steaming tea.

"No breakfast? Again?" Molly asked, voice full of concern

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday"

"Then no, not till..." Sherlock counted off his fingers "Thursday"

Molly sighed, rolled her eyes then slouched away. Sherlock watched her go, before turning away and grabbing a rucksack. "Goodbye Molly!" He called, and grabbed his key as he left.

* * *

John sat up awake; it had been 2 weeks since Sherlock's death, one since the funeral. The newspapers had gone crazy for several days

"**FAKE GENIUS" **_**a picture of Sherlock... **_**"SUICIDE OF SUPER GENIUS" "NOT SO GREAT GENIUS" **

John had collected each article and put it in a book, not in a good way, but to keep... he didnt know why he did it.

The digital clock showed it was only 5am. He limped to the living room and flicked on the light. Everything was almost how it was left; the only difference was there was no dirty crockery littered anywhere. He opened his laptop and sat by the window, he loaded up his blog. But after a few minutes reading he slammed it shut, and broke down into tears.

"_This is fake" "Read the papers- THE TRUTH" _and such messages. But sometimes, and slowly getting more popular, someone would put _"I believe in Sherlock"_ this helped, a little.

John had cried himself to sleep, and suddenly awoke at 7am, his alarm going off. He limped upstairs, switched it off, and grabbed a woolly jumper and jeans to change into.

Soon he was sat sipping his tea, reading the paper. Before he left he made a mental note to go shopping. _Not another day for a fight with a machine!_

John grabbed his cane, and then slammed the door. He hadn't left for 2 weeks (aside for the funeral last week), Mrs Hudson had brought shopping for him and food but he just couldn't face anyone else. But he had decided to go to the pub with Lestrade, Mike and possibly Molly tonight. But first he had to work.

* * *

"Yes, Mrs Carter, i know Dr Watson is your usual doctor but he is currently on leave"

"Why?" Mrs Carter asked, squinting at Sarah, who sighed.

"Personal reasons. You will have to see Doctor Smith today"

"No, no Sarah. I've got this"

Sarah looked up in shock; standing in front of her was John. She looked at him, he had changed so much. His eyes were sunken; he had lost weight and looked paler. But worst was that was him leaning on his cane. Sarah felt her heart break at the sight.

"_John_" Sarah whispered before the shook her head "its okay. Jack is happy to cover for you"

"AH! Doctor Watson! You see, I've had a really bad hip-"

"Mrs Carter, please go to my room" John patted her shoulder softly. He watched her hobble off before turning to Sarah

"John, its okay go home"

"No. Sarah, i can't. I... Just... Please"

John looked so hurt, Sarah nodded and John smiled weakly before following Mrs Carter, just as slowly.

* * *

The morning had gone slowly for Sherlock, contacting his homeless network, they didn't know it was him but still helped. But nothing and nothing infuriated Sherlock.

"Hullo, 'scuse me. Go' any change?" A man thrust a dirty can under Sherlock's nose. Sherlock dropped a few coins into the tin "Ta"

Sherlock watched him sink back against the wall, before carrying on, but it wasn't long till he was interrupted

"You're Bob righ'? 'pparently you been goin' roun' lookin' for info?" A thick cockney accent asked behind him

"Yes i have been going round, Why?" Sherlock spun around, missing his long coat.

"Well- depen's wha' you're lookin' for?" The man said, raising and eyebrow

"Nothing much" Sherlock sighed.

"Humph, well, I'd help!" The man grumbled, sticking out his hand "Jack"

Sherlock eyed his hand "Honestly, it doesn't matter. Just... What have you heard about... Sherlock Holmes?"

"Sherlock 'olmes? Aint 'eard nothin'. Why? Who's askin'?"

"Me, obviously."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard the rumours. I was wandering if anyone knew anymore"

"That it? Wasting your time mate, hes fake, a fraud"

"No he's not"

"Well, that is what I've 'eard! Anyway there's a group spray painting round the city "I believe in Sherlock Holmes"

"Thanks" Sherlock handed him a few coins. The man mumbled thanks then walked off.

Sherlock sighed and flagged down a cab; he stooped to get in and gave the address. The taxi soon got there

"Can you wait please?" Sherlock asked the driver nodded. Sherlock got out and leant against the taxi looking at the entrance. Soon who he was looking for appeared, looking about before walking towards the road for a taxi. He had dark circles round his sunken eyes from lack of sleep, obviously lost weight, creases in his forehead from all the stress, but worse of all the limp. The _psychosomatic_had returned. Guilt flooded through Sherlock, and he stumbled backwards into the taxi, giving a new address. Slightly further away this time, Sherlock had practically spat the address out. His last resort, but he was fed up of nothing. As the taxi pulled off Sherlock almost wished he didn't have to go this place.

* * *

John walked out in the sun; it was a nice day for once. He tilted his head to the sun; honestly he had missed it being cooped up in depression. The day had been long, but at least it prevented John thinking of _him_. John started off to the road, to hail a taxi, he noticed a tall lean man, leaning against a taxi, those cheekbones and the slimness almost stopped John. But he slightly shook his head. No, Sherlock was dead. There was no way it was him, anyway the man was ginger! And slightly long hair, no definitely not him, probably waiting for someone.

As he drew closer he saw the mans brown eyes still looking at him, looking unhappy. _Probably thinking of whatever is wrong with whom he's waiting for_ John thought. But it puzzled him when the man stumbled back into the cab, and drove off without anyone.

_How odd _John thought as he mumbled "baker Street". John was glad for the distraction of the pub tonight, saves him from the depressive thoughts.

* * *

_-Thanks guys, sorry for wait! Will upload quicker hopefully!-_


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft sat in his office, Anthea had just handed him some very official looking documents for him to sort. He had opened a few but just stopped, and had been sat stirring his now cold tea for the last 5 minutes, staring at the documents. It took him a further minute or two to realize this.

"_Sherlock Holmes used to be a great man, with a great mind. But it has come to light that he has been faking this. Mr Holmes is actually a criminal, worse than James Moriarty (who he hired). James Moriarty turned out to be Richard Brook, an actor who Sherlock hired to make himself look good._

Mycroft had read, and reread the whole document, one that explained why his brother was so terrible and the crimes against his name. But Mycroft knew it was all lies, his brother wouldn't have done that. Mycroft started to draft a response.

* * *

The cab pulled up at the big house, Sherlock threw a few notes to the driver and got out and walked up to the door. He knocked twice and waited.

A man answered, dressed in a servants' suit.

"Hello. How may i help you?" The man asked squinting at the man stood in front of him.

"Erm, yea. I need to speak to a Mr Holmes?" Sherlock asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Come and wait inside please?" He stepped aside to allow Sherlock to walk in, before closing the door. "What is your name?"

"Shackles, Bob Shackles" Sherlock said sitting down, as the servant started to walk off. "It's about Sherlock Holmes!" He called out desperately, the servant turned to look at him, before disappearing round a corner.

* * *

The door echoed through the quiet office and Mycroft looked up, his doorman Taylor walked in.

"What is it Taylor?"

"Sir, there's someone here to see you"

"Whom?"

"Mr Shackles"

"I don't know him." Mycroft continued to write "Get rid of him. I told you only important things at the moment"

"But Sir-"

"Sorry to disturb" Anthea came in. "There's a Shackles in the entrance waiting for you"

"I am aware. Taylor get rid of him"

"It's about Sherlock"

Mycroft's head snapped up. "Send him immediately"

"But Sir, You just said-?"

"Now Taylor" Mycroft snapped. Taylor bowed slightly and hurried to get Sherlock

* * *

"Mr Holmes will see you now"

"Thank you Ta-" Sherlock cut off, almost saying Taylor. Taylor frowned quickly at him, before leading him into the office

"Sir, Mr Shackles" Taylor said, before hurrying off. Mycroft stood to shake hands with Sherlock before gesturing for him to sit.

"Would you like anything?" Mycroft asked Sherlock shook his head "Okay. Look Mr Shackles, if you have come to have an ago at me about my brother then i wish for you to leave now" Mycroft put his hands on the desk between the brothers. Sherlock kept emotionless, staring up at his brother. "I have many people already saying stuff about him. And it's all lies"

"I know" Sherlock said, Mycroft looked slightly surprised, then sat down

"You do? Well what do you want then?"

"I need your help" Sherlock regretted those words as soon as he said them

"Help? How could i possibly help you? I don't know you, or what your plans are. But like i said, Sherlock was as true as the newspapers used to say, he was a genius..."

"Myc" Sherlock tried to interrupt, but Mycroft continued

"He always had been so very clever, little Sherlock"

"MYC!"

"What did you call me?"

"Mycroft"

"No no, you said Myc" He narrowed his eyes at Sherlock "Who are you?"

"Myc i think you know"

"Sher- Noo" Mycroft sighed as he leant back, his heart raced. Was he really looking at Sherlock?

"Yes" Sherlock reached up and pulled off the ginger wig, his black curls falling into his eyes, he still had his contacts in.

"You..." Mycroft breathed deeply, his voice shaking "You died! We buried a body! SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock looked down at the neat floor as Mycroft stared at him.

"What do you need?" Mycroft asked regaining his coolness

"Well, you know Moriarty? There's some business i need to sort" And Sherlock launched into the story.

* * *

Molly glanced at the clock yet again, it now showed 6:41, Lestrade should be here to pick her up in 4 minutes, but she was concerned why Sherlock hadn't come back yet usually he was back at 6 or told her if he was going to be late. She sent a text asking about him, pacing her living room.

The doorbell ringing out made her jump; Sherlock had his key so it couldn't be him. She opened the door and Lestrade was stood there.

"Sorry I'm early" Lestrade stared at her, even though Molly was in a basic shirt and jeans, she looked pretty with her hair flowing around her face with soft pink on her lips which were slightly parted, but she looked worried "Whats wrong?" He said as she grabbed her bag and stepped out

"Nothing. Why?" She said turning to lock the door.

"You looked concerned that's all"

"Oh, nothing" They remained silent after as they drove to the pub, Mike was already there, so they sat in the corner

"Molly, Greg, how're you?" Mike asked cheerily, them both nodding.

"Have any of you two seen John... since... the funeral" Molly asked. Mike shook his head

"I have. Only briefly, i offered him a case and he rejected it"

"Oh dear, how was he?"

"Not good. He... its hard to explain honestly" Lestrade murmured, just then John came limping up

"Sorry im late" He said, sitting down with a painful huff. He put the cane handle over the back of the chair.

"It's okay- First round?" Mike offered.

* * *

The night went quickly and soon it was 9.30 and they were all slightly tipsy. The conversation had been smooth most of the time, but now they got to a topic John had hoped wouldn't come up

"So, c'mon let's talk about Sherlock. What was he like at home?" Mike said, leaning at John

"I don't really want to talk-"

"Apparently shooting walls was his favourite" Lestrade laughed. And even though at the start John didn't want to listen, the conversation wasn't that bad. After an hour of mainly Sherlock it soon changed to farewells as Mike left first. Soon John also muttered he had work the next day

"But its Saturday tomorrow, and when did you go back?" Molly asked

"I know i just want to be out doing something... useful. I went back today"

"Really? Well that's good, John" Molly smiled

"Today when i left i saw a guy today. He was leant against a taxi, apparently waiting for someone, and it looked like he watched me for a bit. But just as i got to the taxi bay, he suddenly got in and drove off, without anyone"

"That's odd. What did he look like?" Lestrade asked frowning

"Well, honestly a bit like Sherlock on a quick glance, he was lean and had obvious cheekbones, but he had brown eyes and was ginger"

"That sounds familiar" Lestrade said, frowning trying to match the description. Molly gulped "I know! That guy that was waiting for you after Sherlock's funeral!"

"Wait what guy?" John asked getting up

"Oh just someone i know"

"Your boyfriend?" Lestrade teased, laughing at Molly blushing and stammering "no"

John laughed shaking his head "I must be off. Bye"

When Lestrade dropped Molly off she staggered in the hall, the drink really taking affect, she stumbled into the living room, blinking at the brightness of the light being on, and saw Sherlock sat on the sofa.

"Molly!" He jumped up "You're okay?"

"Where were you!?" She asked, hugging him. She felt him stiffen slightly, but slightly hugged her back.

"I went to see Mycroft" He sighed into her hair

She pulled back "What? Why"

"I'm bored!" He flopped down on the couch "I need to take down Moriarty's web. So I'm going over to Mycroft's to make plans easier"

Molly's heart stopped. Sherlock was leaving? She looked away getting teary "You'll come back?"

"Well i can visit if you want?" Sherlock cocked his head to one side, looking up at her back

"I meant... from your travels" Her voice quivered

"Of course"

"You'll be safe?"

"Well yes hopefully, i mean ill have a gun or something"

"I meant- Never mind" Molly walked into her bedroom and laid face down as tears fell down her cheeks

The door creaked open and suddenly the bed dipped as Sherlock laid down. He didn't really know how to comfort someone but it always seems to include a hug, so he wrapped his long arms round her, and she turned so she was facing him, and buried her head between his and the bed. Sleep soon took them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for long wait, I've been super busy and when I've not been, I've had writers-block. Im sorry**

Molly woke up the next morning, the bed empty (except her) and cold. Sherlock must already be up. She groaned as her head throbbed from the after affects of alcohol, she sat up and saw on her bedside table a glass of water and 2 aspirin tablets, she smiled to herself.

"Sherlock, you do care" She whispered. She swallowed the tablets before making her way to the kitchen. Molly blinked as she looked at the kitchen, it was clear of any of Sherlock's equipment, a tin of cat food on its side, apparently licked clean from Toby. It was so tidy, too tidy. She rushed into the living room, Sherlock's bag of clothing and disguises where gone, she sat on the sofa as tears started to spill down her cheeks. He had already gone, without saying goodbye.

She stood, _Molly! Stop crying over him! _Her inner-voice told her. She marched into the kitchen and threw the tin away, proceeding to make herself a coffee. A few minutes later she came back through, dressed for the day and threw the warm drink down her neck and left the house.

* * *

Sherlock knocked on the door, which was quickly opened revealing Taylor

"Ah, hello again Mr Shackles. Mr Holmes is expecting you" Taylor stood to allow Sherlock past him, frowning at the big bag Sherlock carried "Shall i take that for you?" Taylor gestured to the bag

"No, I shall be needing it"  
"Okay, well this way then"

Sherlock stepped into the office, the door shutting behind him. He walked over to the desk and dropped the bag

"Mycroft" Sherlock sneered, looking down his nose at the brother sat at the desk

"Sherlock" Mycroft said, just as horribly "Remember, I am helping you"

"No. You're assisting me in a way"

"Whichever way you'd like to see it" Mycroft waved his hand at the chair opposite the desk "Sit"

A servant knocked at the door and brought in a tray with 2 cups, a steaming teapot, and a pile of biscuits. Then put on the desk and hurried out. Mycroft picked up a biscuit and nibbled at it.

"Diet not working?" Sherlock smirked as Mycroft put the biscuit down

"You should be more grateful" Mycroft didn't feel like he was talking to his brother as he stared at the brown-eyed-ginger man sat in front of him.

"Shall we discuss the plans then? I could do with a bit of physical and fighting training"

"No weapons?"

"No, messier and louder"

"Fair enough" Mycroft nodded "I shall get it sorted. I take you're staying here?"

"Yes, it's much easier, not to mention cheaper, then travelling back to Molly's each day"

"Well Miss Hooper might be happier with her flat back"

Sherlock slightly nodded his head.

* * *

John had been thinking, since Sherlock's funeral, about moving. The flat reminded him too much of Sherlock, had too many memories. He hadn't voiced it yet to anyone however.

He stood, his back slightly sore and cold from the stiff gravestone, he picked up the cane

"I shall see you soon... But first i have to tell you, I'm moving Sherlock" He put his hand on the top "It's so hard living there without you" John patted the gravestone before limping off.

"Ah, you're back dearie. Would you like me to get you anything from the shop?" Mrs Hudson greeted him brightly; John shook his head and went upstairs. He sat in his armchair and picked up the newspaper, nothing interesting a small side headline still banging on about Sherlock.

Within 5 minutes he groaned loudly and stood, he was so bored sat around; it was his day-off because there were few patients.

He grabbed a few cardboard boxes he had and started to pack things he wouldn't need till he moved. John had already looked at some flats today, before sitting at the grave for an hour.

* * *

A week had passed, a week of Sherlock training himself up. He would not allow himself to fail.

But in the same week, John had finally told Mrs Hudson of his plan to move. She had cried and told him that he will always be welcomed back into this flat; she couldn't bear having other tenants. He had informed Lestrade and Molly of his new address: A small apartment in a block, so plenty of people around him, which was also closer to work.

Moving in had been hard and taken a long time. Mike, Greg and Molly all helped John, so he thanked them as they sat in the pub with 2 rounds of drinks. They chatted throughout the night about everything and anything, and they soon got onto Sherlock as they had a week ago.

John noticed that this time Molly looked sadder at the first mention, whereas last week she looked slightly guilty, he frowned but just put it to him being a bit tipsier then last time. He and Molly shared a taxi however John got out first.

"Thanks for your help today Molly. Was everything alright earlier?" John asked

"No worries John, any time. Nothing was wrong though, why?"

"You just looked sadder this week at Sherlock being mentioned" John kissed her on the cheek before limping into the block of apartments. He got the lift up to the 3rd floor and entered his new home, he felt strange and suddenly tired. He limped and went to bed.

John couldn't sleep, and when he did he had a weird dream

_John walked up the stairs to 221B, walked was the wrong word, it was almost floating up. The door swung open without his touch and he walked in, Sherlock's silhouette was against the window_

_ "Sherlock!" John exclaimed "You're alive!"_

_"You don't live here anymore" Sherlock's voice was cold_

_"What?"_

_"You left" Sherlock turned but John couldn't see his expression "Why did you leave?"  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't bear it"_

_"No. There's something else. Do you hate me, John?" _

_John gasped "No, of course not. Im your friend"_

_"I don't have friends" Sherlock sneered, just like the time before_

_"I'm your friend"_

_"Not anymore" _

_"You killed yourself" John shouted "How selfish are you?"_

_"Go away John" Sherlock stepped into the light. John took a step back gasping. Sherlock was dressed in his long coat, the scarf tied round his neck. But it was his face that John gaped at. The blue eyes were cold and glassy, the blood going across his face, sticking his hair to his face and colliding with the unnatural white of his skin. It was exactly how he died. _

_"Leave" Sherlock said, John staggered back until the floor disappeared under his feet, he fell backwards down the stairs..._

John bolted upright "SHERLOCK!" He screamed


	5. Chapter 5

**_Apologies again for long wait! I hadn't realize how long it'd been! Im sorry!_**

**_Also, Im introducing an OC into this! Hope you like her_**

Everyone who worked for Mycroft now knew that Sherlock was in fact alive. Taylor had congratulated him for being able to fool everyone, with the response of a glare that made him back off.

"Still need training?" Mycroft sneered as Sherlock walked in

"No actually. I'm ready to start. First stop Italy" Sherlock said

"Your new passport isn't quite ready yet. I also have someone I'd like you to meet"

Sherlock rolled his eyes "Oh dear, you're giving me an assistant? I don't need a assistant"

"You're telling me you need an assistant for solving simple crimes, but not for this?" Mycroft sneered again at his younger brother. Sherlock wrinkled his nose, and glared at the back of Mycroft head.

Mycroft opened the door to the gym, followed by Sherlock; they stepped in, looking at the figure at the punching bags along one wall. She had brown hair, pulled into a pony tail, that swung with each hit on the bag, she wore a tight grey vest and ¾ trousers with trainers. She was properly punching at the bag, her breaths in huffs.

"Hayley! Meet Sherlock. Sherlock, this is Hayley" Mycroft said. As Hayley turned and walked up to them, Sherlock gave her a look over.

"Hayley, as fit as an athlete but you're into all this secret stuff. Living alone, not sleeping well currently. A hint of army... so ex-army, afterwards deciding this was closest to the battle-zone? You have a dog, which you are close to and is currently the only thing in your life. Anything wrong?" Sherlock smiled slightly

"Yes" Hayley smiled as Sherlock frowned "Not ex-army"

"But how you stand and walk, there's army in there" Sherlock had a hint of question in his voice, Mycroft smirked

"I just hold myself high. Everything must have an answer for you don't it Sherlock?" Hayley asked.

"I don't care what you say Sherlock, she is going with you. You can use the assistance" Mycroft quickly said, not giving Sherlock a chance to reject Hayley. Hayley stuck out her hand, which Sherlock reluctantly accepted, shaking her hand once.

"Right good, tomorrow morning, you shall be off- Relax for the night!" Mycroft smiled. Sherlock noticed Hayley looked him over, how he did for people, before turning away and going back o exercise

_Sherlock Holmes, the great detective; Lost a bit of weight since his apparent death, not slept too well, and probably thinking of his mate – John Watson; Eager to be doing something important such as the mission looming on us both._

* * *

Later on Sherlock walked past Hayley's room as he went outside. He put his head in the door and scanned her room, it was very bare, which would make sense if she had been ex-army, there was a suitcase packed and near the door, Hayley sat at the desk at the window across the room, her back to him, on her laptop. She had been typing but now had stopped

"Can I help Sherlock?" She sighed, as she turned to face him.

"No. Not now or on the mission" Sherlock took one step into her room.

"Mycroft appointed me; I think you will need me at some point"

Sherlock sighed and pursed his lips together for a second "No. I don't think i will"

"I'm no John Watson, but I can and will help you"

"I know you're not John. For that you would have to have short cropped sandy hair, blue eyes, wear knitted sweaters, jeans, drink tea and be an ex-army doctor from Afghan" Sherlock frowned

"I'm aware. I know how he looks; i keep my eye on him- That's been my job"

"How is he?" Sherlock asked "Oh, not good" Sherlock judged by her reaction

"Not particularly, no. Are you aware he has moved from 221B?"

"No" Sherlock sighed looking down.

"But you do know he has lost weight and not been sleeping properly since your "death", you've checked on him once too, as Bob Shackles, before you came to Mycroft. Yes i saw you. I thought you were suspicious looking"

Sherlock sighed "Fine. You can join me"

"Thank you" Hayley smiled, Sherlock quickly returned the smile before walking off.

* * *

John struggled up the corridor, the 2 bags were threatening to burst, his hand was killing from the weight, and he was still limping, he put the bags down and sighed, stretching out his back.

"Do you need a hand?" A voice behind him made him jump; he turned to find a woman looking at him

"Yes please" John smiled "My apartments just there" He pointed towards it

"Awesome I'm almost opposite you. You've been here, half a week?"

"Yes. Im John by the way"

"Hi John, Im Mary" Mary picked up the bags of shopping. John let her into his apartment,

"Tea? As a thank you" John limped to the kitchen, he heard her reply of yes and made two cuppas as she put everything where John wanted it. He got out a packet of biscuits and took them threw to the living room with Mary.

They sat chatting for an hour, before Mary apologised that she had to leave. John smiled  
"No worries, it was lovely meeting you" John showed her to the door

"Yes it was, we should do this again?" Mary looked hopeful. John smiled at her and the idea of going out with someone

"Yes we should. How about going for a drink tomorrow evening?" John offered

"Alrighty then. See you tomorrow John!" Mary smiled as she left. John shut the door and leant against it smiling. He had a date! The first since... well... losing his best friend. Things could get better and that cheered up John, he didn't even limp to his bed, but flopped into it, still happy, before getting up half an hour later to get some dinner.

* * *

**_Thanks for your support so far, this is my first fic so bare with me. Won't be as long till the next update and hope you're enjoying it. Sorry for the shortness_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope the last chapter was okay, it was sort of filler, but important as you met my OC and John met Mary. This is hopefully better**

Hayley and Sherlock had got out of one of Mycroft's car and had made their way through Stansted airport, and were now waiting for their flight to be called. Sherlock had dyed his curls dark red and slightly cut them _(Like the pilot episode) _and Hayley had dyed her hair raven black. Both passports had the photos just like it: Sherlock was now "Steve Cartwright" and Hayley was now "Leah Cartwright"

_ "Why are we now married, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked, Mycroft smiled at them_

_"So it's more realistic"_

_"Do we have to act like a married couple?" _

_"Of course" Mycroft had looked very please with himself, and both Sherlock and Hayley didn't seem impressed _

"Flight to Italy, departing at 13:00 is now boarding. First class seats first"

Hayley and Sherlock both stood up, shouldering their bags before clasping each other's hand and walking up to the desk to show their passports and tickets, the woman looked at them both and smiled

"Congratulations on your marriage! Hope you enjoy the flight" The "newlyweds" smiled before walking off

"Great! Newlyweds! Did Mycroft tell you this!?" Hayley muttered angrily

"No" Sherlock growled. They both sat down in their first class seats. Before Sherlock turned to her

"Right, the first place we're going is Rivisondoli, we're staying at the Dinas Ski Restort. We should find our first man "Mr Jasonette" Then we're going Skiing!"

"Have you ever skied before?" Hayley looked at Sherlock

"No. Is it hard?"

"Sort of, chill I've done it before. But why are we skiing?"

"Mr Jasonette is a ski instructor and our "Wedding Present" is a beginners course skiing. So we'll have to find him somewhere"

"Fair enough"

* * *

They left it till the next day by time Sherlock and Hayley were trudging up to the ski instructor, both holding skis and poles. The instructor came up to them, he had a deep tan and was swift on his skis

"Hello! You must be Mr and Mrs Cartwright?" He said in a deep Italian accent

"Yes we are" Hayley smiled "Call us Steve and Leah please"

"Okay then! Well my name is Joey Kipper" Joey smiled "Im afraid you only have me today, the instructor you should be having will be here tomorrow"

"Okay" Hayley smiled again but Sherlock was just standing there bored. Joey started teaching the basics, when he noticed Hayley had picked them up, extremely quickly whereas Sherlock was like most beginners

"Have you skied before?" Joey asked Hayley and noticed her slight blush "Thought so, how about you just take that slope a couple of times?" Jason pointed to an average sized straight slope.

"Sure okay then!" Hayley pushed herself towards Sherlock "Behave whilst i do that slope"

"Behave?"

"Yes. I know what you're like deducing- keep it to yourself please?"

"Mycroft asked you to do that didn't he?"

"Yes he did. Just don't blow anything" Hayley looked back at Jason, then leant up and brushed her lips on Sherlock's cheek

"What was that for!?" Sherlock hissed

"Keeping up the disguise" Hayley said before pushing herself away. Sherlock rolled his eyes before going back to Joey.

* * *

They joined back together as they went off for lunch.

"What are you having?" Hayley asked Sherlock as they queued up

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday"

"Im fine for a day or two"

"No. Dont you start this. Sh- Steve we are skiing, a very physical exercise, you must eat!"

"I need my brain, everything is transport and im fine"

"Steve"

"No" Sherlock lowered his voice "Stop calling me that"

Hayley also lowered her voice "You might be popular out here too y'know, you're supposed to be dead"

Sherlock still refused to get any food, so Hayley tucked happily into her bowl of pasta and tomato sauce and thirstily drunk her coke. Sherlock looked almost disgusted

"What? I'm hungry"

"Obviously, if you were not hungry you wouldn't be eating as quickly as you are, you'd be much slower and taking less in a mouthful, also your stomach would have been quiet in the line, it wasn't very loud, but noticeable. Also you wouldn't be eating that much if you had a eating disorder, such as bulimia because again you'd eat reasonably slow"

"You've waited all day to say something clever, haven't you?"

"Well not all day, because you have only just started to eat" Hayley rolled her eyes "And you've just questioned by look, so i couldn't say anything 'clever' if i didn't know it was going to happen"

"It's a figure of speech"

"No, it's just inaccurate"

"Whatever. And just shush, deduce something"

"Okay" Sherlock smiled slightly and looked at the group of teens sat at the table across the room "You see that group of teens?" Hayley nodded "School trip, all of them are in the same year except for the one in the far left corner, who is a year below them. You can tell by the fact she looks slightly younger and barely anyone is talking to her, instead they are talking to their friends. She also looks slightly out of place and uncomfortable, but wants to join in the conversation- you can tell by how she keeps looking at people."

"You forgot that also when she walked in, she hesitated before joining them, carefully choosing to sit near the one person she has spoken to since she sat down" Hayley muttered, and Sherlock whipped his head round to look at her, she raised her eyebrows at him "Yes i deduce too, I might not be as clever as you however"

"I didn't know. Have you deduced me?"

"Yes. Well obviously i knew a lot of you from the newspapers, like who you are, your occupation etc."

"So what else?" Sherlock clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them as he looked directly at her

"You've lost weight since your 'death', not too much but somewhat, also you have slept less than usual. You also enjoy it when you're doing something that includes you thinking, deducing or experimenting." Hayley smiled

"Im impressed"  
"Somewhat yes you are"

Sherlock smiled at her, and she returned it.

"Come on- let's carry on" Hayley and Sherlock got up and carried on skiing.

* * *

After John first went out with Mary they had learnt a lot about each other, and John had told her about being a retired army doctor.

"So you got hit in the shoulder?" Mary questioned

"Yes" John rubbed said shoulder

"So why were you limping?"  
John sighed softly "It's psychosomatic"

"Oh dear! Do you have a therapist?"

"Sort of, i haven't seen her for a while"

"Oh so it's getting better?"

"It hasn't been"

"How long have you been discharged for?"

"About 2 years now"

"What have you been doing for those 2 years?" John looked around the bar they were sat in

"Have you heard of Sherlock Holmes?"

Mary seemed confused at first "Yes. Why?"

"I was his assistant, we had moved in together not long after my discharge, i couldn't live in London with an army pension, i told my mate Mike from back in the day when i was being trained. He introduced us to each other and we got on from the start"

"Didn't he kill himself because he was 'fake'- to put it like the newspapers" Mary said, regretting it when she saw the look in John's eyes

"He ki... killed himself- yes" John chocked slightly "But he wasn't fake! He was a true genius, only he could be that clever"

"I'm sorry" Mary reached over and squeezed Johns hand.

"Its okay" John paused for a minute or two to regain himself "Look at the time- Should we be off?"

"Yes alright" Mary smiled, they chatted a bit as they walked back to their apartments. As they got to their doors they hugged, and John wanted to kiss her, as they pulled away they stopped slightly and Mary leant in and kissed him softly and quickly before smiling and turning into her apartment, leaving John looking at her closed door, before he turned away and went into his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for long update. I've been busy preparing for my prom, and down in London visiting Sherlock places J also slight writers block. But it should soon pick up (fingers crossed)**

* * *

It had now been 4 days of skiing with various instructors and no sign of Mr Jasonette, so by this point they lost slight hope, and trudged up to yet another instructor

"Mornin' you two don't look too 'appy. Ready to ski?" The instructor called out, a slight British accent. Sherlock looked up

"Cheating on wife has 2 kids, job he enjoys too much. Actually, that's the man we want" Sherlock whispered in Hayley's ear, as she shot him a look

"Morning everything's alright, I would prefer it if you don't ask personal questions. We're on ski slope red today, but yesterday they said we should be able to get onto purple today if we're lucky" Hayley stuck out one hand, and shook the instructor's hand

"We can go straight to it" the instructor narrowed his eyes at Sherlock briefly "I'm Sam Jasonette, but call me Sam" Sherlock glanced at Hayley, smirking who shot him yet another glare. They started to trudge up to the ski lifts.

"Im Leah and this is Steve" Hayley gestured to Sherlock

"I'll go first, and you two grab the next seats?" Sam said

"Sure" Hayley smiled. The chairs came round and swept Sam off, Hayley and Sherlock then shuffled forward, before the chair made their knees buckle and they sat heavily on the seats, before it shuddered off

"So whats the plan of action?" Hayley asked as she sorted out of ski poles

"I think an "accidentally on purpose" scenario"

"How do you propose that?"

"I've deduced you're good at this, by how you speak too"

"Of course, i was trained to do jobs like these. I'm fine with having an unfortunate accident" Hayley said confidently, which Sherlock frowned at

Soon they hopped off pushing themselves forward, out of the way of the chairs as they turned round the pole and back to the bottom. Sam grinned at them

"So you got the hang of them"

"Obviously" Sherlock said, as cold as the snow under their feet

"Done it before" Hayley said

"When have you skied before?"

"As a teenager, with my school, i was a beginner but by the end of the week i had used those chairs"

"Ah good, so you should be able to keep up, yes?" Sam said, before pushing himself off after the pair nodded. Soon they were swiftly speeding down the slope, Sam took a turn and Hayley took a deep breath and turned sharper, meaning she collided with the side of Sam. Sherlock's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't been expecting it right then. He watched in shock as Sam and Hayley tumbled down the slope, before both of them stopped a feet or so apart.

"I am so sorry!" Hayley yelled, a few people had skied over to see if they were okay, as did Sherlock

Sam groaned as he lifted his torso "What 'appened?" He glared at Hayley, who looked down

"I turned too sharply- Sorry" People started to move off as Hayley and Sam both stood up. Sam nodded at Sherlock before the trio started off again; they were a third down the slope

"Are you going to try again?" Sherlock asked Hayley, making sure Sam didn't overhear.

"Do you want me to?"

"Only if you can"

"Sure"

They were halfway down when they slowed to turn a few corners before they came to an icy path, with a severe drop on one side. Automatically Hayley tensed, and Sherlock saw it slightly. When they got to the snowy patch again they stopped in a line, looking at the slope ahead

"Leah is it?" Sam asked, looking at Hayley, she nodded "'ow about you show us what you learnt- you lead"

Hayley frowned briefly at him, before shooting a worried glance at Sherlock, who nodded slightly.

It wasn't long before they had done some weaving, jumped a few mini slopes, then Sam went to overtake Hayley, she saw it as she slightly turned her head, so she turned again, but too sharply for the plan, and Sam crashed into the side of her. There was a sickening crack, a short yell of pain and the pair yet again fell over, tangled up. As Sherlock slowed, there was a spreading red in the snow

Sherlock gasped, and drew back a bit. It wasn't long for a crowd to start gathering, he hadn't realized there was a few groups around. He reached down and grabbed Hayley and pulled her up, she clung onto him once she was up

"Alright? Are you alright?" Sherlock demanded, just as he had done with John at the pool. Hayley nodded in his shoulder, before a slight shake of her head. Sherlock looked down at Sam, it had appeared he had sliced his arm on something, but it was unclear of what, he had been sitting up gasping but was laying down, more blood seeping out, someone handed a jacket to him, another put one around his shoulders. Suddenly there was a beeping noise and the emergency ski-vehicle had split the gathering. The people happily took their leave and skied off, except the people who'd handed their jackets.

The first aider jumped off with several blankets and replaced the jackets, so it wasn't long till there was only 1 stranger left with the instructor. A 2nd first aider came to Sherlock and Hayley

"Are any of you hurt? Were you the one who crashed with him?" The first aider asked Hayley

"Y-yea i am"

"Any injuries?"

"Yea... my arm" Hayley raised her arm, her face was slightly pale, and the first aider gingerly pushed up the sleeve of her jacket, and started prodding it. A small whimper came from Hayley's slightly parted lips, which Sherlock was staring at

"Seems to be a fracture; we will give you 3 a lift down to the bottom and you get you both looked at come on" The 3 joined the first 2 in the vehicle, as Sam cradled a bandaged arm, the stranger waved them off.

"Are you completely a beginner? By today you have crashed twice, almost killing me!" Sam growled at Hayley "Who are you really?"

"The first time was an accident; i didn't mean to turn that sharply. The second time it was _you _that crashed into me!" Hayley shot back. "Thanks to you, I've possibly fractured my arm!"

"You two! Please stop arguing, it might not be good for you" The first aider said "If his heart beats quicker due to frustration then he could bleed more, and im sure you don't want to increase your pulse too much either!"

The two injured glared once more at each other, huffed and sat back, Hayley was slightly leant on Sherlock, who didn't mind for once.

10 minutes later Hayley's arm had a cast around it, to heal for 6 weeks. They said as long as she did go to a hospital to get it checked as well as removed she'll be fine. Sherlock told them they won't know whereabouts they are at the time, so the Doctors gave them signed forms informing the hospital of what needed to be done.

"Aren't we meant to kill him?" Hayley asked, lying down on the double bed, staring at the ceiling. Sherlock was sat in the chair, fingers steepled under his chin "Well yes. I'm not sure how, without being too obvious"

"I have an idea" Hayley grinned and pulled out her phone. "Mycroft" Hayley said in a honey-sweet voice.

_"What is it Hayley? Everything okay?" _Mycroft's voice came out the phone

"Well on our "mission" to rid of Sam Jasonette i fractured my wrist"

_"How did you manage that?"_

"Skiing"

_"Right. How may i help?"_

"I need said man's address"

_"Will email to Sherlock"_

"Ta Mycroft" Hayley ended the call, Sherlock wasn't impressed with her ringing Mycroft but 10 minutes later he had emailed it

"Now what?" Sherlock asked Hayley, as she pulled on shoes, with one hand

"Help me put my shoes on and then we're paying our friend a little visit"

Sherlock shoed Hayley, before they both left and drove to 2 houses down from Jasonette's, they both cautiously walked up to the house, Hayley made her way round into the back garden. She peered through a window, everything seemed quiet and normal, so she grabbed a credit card and swiped open the lock: Before Sherlock joined her, they creped upstairs, their slight creeks masked by the snores from Sam's throat.

"What do we do?" Hayley whispered, before spying the pain killer bottle on the bedside table and pointing at it. Sherlock grabbed the bottle and the glass of water next to it, unscrewed the lid and handed to bottle to Hayley. She gulped before tipping pills into his throat, followed swiftly by the water, and Sherlock made him swallow. He coughed slightly, and after a few minutes he breathing had slowed to nothing, Sherlock looked at Hayley's expression but couldn't place it.

Hayley was shocked and slightly weirded out, she had just assisted killing a man, even though she was trained to do so, she always hated it, and had only done so when absolutely necessary

She told herself to snap out of it and shook her head slightly.

Tomorrow's newspaper headline read

**POPULAR SKI INTRUCTOR, FOUND OVERDOSED ON PILLS AFTER HORRIBLE ACCIDENT**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to BloodLily16 and Guest for reviews

_"The Ski instructor, Samuel Jasonette, 36, was found dead in his bed this morning. The police suspect overdose of painkillers. The pain killers had been prescribed to him after yesterday's incident involving him and a woman who he'd been teaching how to ski; The incident involved them crashing into each other followed by tumbling down a slope, the woman got a fractured wrist and Sam was sliced along his arm. They think one of the ski poles had cut him but the doctors were unsure. Even though this could be a suicide, Mr Jasonette's wife said he wouldn't do this, and suspects the woman who had crashed into him_

_ "My husband would never think to kill himself!" Mrs Megan Jasonette, 35 –Mr Jasonette's Wife- "I think it was that woman who had been his 'student' that day; i think she wanted to kill him. He is always ever so careful when skiing and wouldn't let someone else crash into him!" _

"Oh come on!" Hayley threw the newspaper across the room, Sherlock looked up from his laptop, Hayley hissed as she had thrown it with her fractured wrist.

"Are they blaming you?"

"Luckily not by name!" Hayley fell backwards on the bed, with a loud, angry sigh. She laid like that for 5 minutes before jumping up "Right come on! We have places to go, people to see!" She looked up at Sherlock who was frozen looking over the laptop, Hayley went up and clicked her fingers and Sherlock focused his eyes on her. "I said come on!"

5 minutes later they had dragged out their suitcases and were climbing into a taxi, and after another 10 minutes was pulling up the their destination. They had grabbed their bags and made their way up to the huge black gates, outside the mansion, Sherlock pressed the button on the side

_"Name and Reason" _The gate intercom buzzed

"Mr and Mrs Cartwright, we have an appointment with Mr Abbracciabene (Ab-bra-se-an-been)" Sherlock responded, holding down the button. Not long after the gates silently opened, and Sherlock and Hayley walked up to the double doors which opened as they neared. A man stood at the door

"Mr and Mrs Cartwright?" The man asked as they got to the door "Come in" And Sherlock and Hayley obeyed, they were soon lead to another set of double doors, before they were opened to Mr Abbracciabene'soffice, and said man looked up from his paperwork as the pair stepped in and the doors closed behind them.

"Hullo! It's Steve and Leah if what Mycroft said was true?" Mr Abbracciabene stood to shake their hands "So Mr Holmes tells me you're in need of vehicles to drive about in? Something more permanent then a hire car, and apparently something with protection, such as bulletproof windows?" The man laughed "Whatever could you need all this for?"

"Well we have some things to deal with" Sherlock responded

"Yes, yes i heard!" The man laughed again "So you asked the Italian government" He laughed again at the looks shared between the 'married' couple "Yes i am the same position as Mr Holmes is over in Britain, so we have conversed several times. I owe him"

Sherlock flinched slightly at the statement practically the same as Moriarty's 'I O U', Hayley noticed out the corner of her eye.

The Italian clapped his hands together once "Of course you can borrow the car! Would prefer it returned, but by the sound of it- I won't!" He laughed again

Sherlock and Hayley muttered their thanks before hurriedly leaving

"I'll drive" Hayley said

"We should take it in turns"

"Fine, im starting though"

Soon they were driving up the Italian boot, weaving through the mountains. About 4 ½ hours, a small boat trip and they reached Venice, to their next victim.

* * *

It had been a week since Sherlock and Hayley had gone out to Italy when Mycroft seen the news of Jasonette's death. He had smiled softly; he had known they would be able to do this.

It had now been 2 weeks since the news, and he hadn't heard anything from either of them, or the news. He started to worry a bit, and had been sat when he decided to visit John.

It wasn't long till Mycroft knocked on John's flat door, he hadn't been here before. John opened the door

"Mycroft! For once you aren't randomly picking me up and taking me somewhere secret" John laughed gently. Mycroft glanced at John; he had slightly put on some of the weight he'd lost, there was light in his eyes which weren't sunk, and he wasn't leaning on his cane.

"Doctor Watson. How are you?"

"Im good, thanks, yourself? Come in by the way" John gestured for Mycroft to come in "Tea?" John asked before going through to flick on the kettle

"Im fine. How are you and Miss Morstan getting on?"

"How d- We're getting on good!" John brought the teas through

"How is getting Sherlock's name cleared?" For once Mycroft didn't really know what was going on

"It's going... Slowly. Greg tells me it's taking a lot of persuasion for the Inspectors up high to clear anything. Since his death Greg has had more desk work then going out"

"Yes i heard. You're looking better, John"

"Thanks. It is down to Mary, she really understanding of what happened with Sherlock, i told her everything. She's just so amazing and trustworthy"

"That's good" Mycroft and John chatted for about half an hour before John said he had to go work a late shift, so Mycroft left and went back to the mansion.

Trailing into his office was slightly muddy prints, he frowned _"this should be clean, whats going on?"_ Mycroft thought. His question was answered when he stepped into his office and there was a pacing Hayley, trailing more mud, Taylor was stood asking her to wait and he didnt know when Mycroft would be back.

"MYCROFT!" Hayley yelled, she rushed up to him

"What's so important? Where's Sherlock?"

"Well that's the problem... Mycroft i don't know where Sherlock is!" Hayley said, panic in her hazel eyes, Mycroft's heart missed a beat.


	9. Chapter 9

Mycroft stared at her

"Tell me everything"

"Right well we had gone to Venice and took about 5 days to find our victim, once we did we killed him, but as we left i believe someone followed us. Anyway we then caught the next plane back to London, and we stopped by a hotel for the night, because whilst in Venice we found out the next victim was in Grange Guest House. So we stopped there but both of us were tired and fell asleep on the beds. In the morning we went to his room, and when we got in, they were waiting for us" Hayley took a deep breath, as Mrs Jackson the house maid handed a tea to Mycroft and Hayley, who drained it in one gulp.

"So what happened?" Mycroft sat down, gesturing for Hayley to follow

"We were fighting, for better words. Then Sherlock punched the one who had me, and yelled run and as we ran out the hotel they grabbed Sherlock but i managed to escape"

"So he is in London? Well that's good news i suppose" Mycroft sighed angrily.

* * *

_"RUN!" Sherlock punched some guy in the face, he stumbled back as he let go of Hayley. Sherlock grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door, he let go as they charged down the flight of stairs. They went flying out the front doors, 3 men after them, 1 of them had blood dripping down from his nose. As Sherlock ran out someone punched him square in the face, and he went flying back, Hayley skidded past him as 4 arms grabbed him and shoved him in a van. As the doors slammed he saw Hayley legging it down the road, hopefully going to get help._

_ It was dark and bumpy, and suddenly the van stopped and he slid on the floor. The doors were flung open and the light blinded him for a few seconds before a sack was put over his head and handcuffs clamped his wrists. He was pulled out, before getting shoved about. All he could tell was they pushed him roughly 10 steps up to a door, 20 steps into a lift, then went down. So he was now underground, before being shoved out and taken 50 steps forward, turned a corner, 47 steps, the sack was removed and he was thrown into a cell, the cell door slammed behind him, then he heard another door slam. Then silence..._

That had happened 2 hours ago, to Sherlock's reckoning. He never looked at the time when it happened but he figured it was about 8, and it was now 10. He had gone over everything that'd happened since they woke at 7 that morning. But there was nothing, nothing to go on.

Those 2 hours Sherlock had sat on the mattress on the floor, thinking. And now he was bored. Oh how he wished for his hand gun, shoot at some walls, or at least something to do! He sighed angrily falling back against the mattress, now staring at the dark ceiling. There was a window, across the room, at the top of the ceiling, a thin one, that could open, so it didn't lead anywhere except maybe the next room. It was currently open but there were no sounds.

Another 2 hours passed and the door opened. A man stepped through in a too-small suit, but purposely too small to emphasise his muscles on his arm, and the width of his shoulders, he had short cropped hair, probably shaven on size 1. Sherlock could see some scars across his head, one from his eyebrow to his cheekbone that had once been deep. So he was a body guard of some description, he carried a plate, with a cover.

There was no smell to show it was cooked, the man placed it on the floor and lifted a slip of metal, just big enough to fit a plate with food on. The man took off the lid and slid the plate through before turning and walking out, the door slam echoing in the prison cell. Sherlock walked up to the plate, there was a sandwich, he picked it up and looked at it, one slice of ham and one slice of cheese, both thin. He sniffed at it, slight smell of mould on the bread, he lifted the top bit of bread, it was butter spread thinly across it, the ham looked fine, he lifted that off also the cheese had a few holes in it. There was actually more holes then cheese, roughly a ¼ of it, he again picked that off, the bread again had too thin butter on it, but neither of the 4 slices had mould on it.

He remade the sandwich, and put it back on the plate, before walking about, there was a toilet in the corner, and a sink, with a dirty mirror above it that had cracks on the side. Sherlock turned the tap, and water trickled out, he placed a finger under it and a drop of water landed on his finger, he lifted said finger to his lips and gingerly tested it with his tongue. It tasted stale.

The door opened again

"Mister Sherlock Holmes, in the flesh, Hello!" A man came in, and walked up to the cell, Sherlock tuned to face him, before walking slightly closer to the bars so the man saw him clearer. Sherlock looked him up and down. The suit he wore had cost him £945; he was unarmed unless it was tucked into the back of his belt. He had a phone in his pocket, and he stood with his arms behind him, a soldier. The way he held himself, the way he kept himself smart and clean, and the authority in his voice, even with a greeting said he was an officer. That theory backed up by the amount of money he obviously had.

He put his hand threw the bars, stretched out, Sherlock frowned. "Sebastian" He said, once shaking his hand, Sherlock shook it. "Obviously i know who YOU are" He said turning away, clasping his hands, the right one in his left, behind his back again. Sherlock saw there was no bulge of a gun, showing he was unarmed for definite. "Not hungry?" He said turning to face Sherlock and nodding his head to the food

"No" Sherlock replied, standing up straight. Sebastian smiled in a evil way, that Sherlock had a bad feeling about.

"Wandering why you are here?"

"I presume" Sherlock pursed his lips quickly "That I am here because you have something against me"

"How did you deduce that?" He sneered

"Well, by the fact you got men to throw me in a van, then when once arriving at the destination you handcuffed and covered me, before going underground to put me in a cell, then feeding me a feeble sandwich. Also there's hardness in your eyes"

"Yes! You are as good as they say! No wonder he had an interest in you!" Sebastian smiled, clapping his hands together once.

"He, who's he?"

Sebastian laughed, as he slammed the door behind him. Sherlock was left to his thoughts again.

~~~4 hours later~~~ (BEWARNED Scene of torture follows)  
Sherlock was lying on the mattress, he had removed his coat and jacket, when Sebastian walked back in, followed by 2 muscled men.

The 2 body guards walked in and held handcuffs up. Sherlock sighed, knowing it was best to go quietly, he held out his wrists and the cuffs were snapped on.

"Ooh you are a good boy aren't you" Seb sneered, grinning at Sherlock rolling his eyes. They bodyguards pushed him, and took him to the room next to his, the one with the window

Sherlock's eyes widened as he looked about and he was thrown backwards on the table, before 4 men grabbed each limb and tied them to each corner, so tight he could barely move. He looked to his left and the wall was covered in various whips, knives, batons and metal rods. Sebastian ran his hand over them, before picking up a simple riding crop.

"Like my collection? He once planned on this" Sebastian stepped closer, and suddenly brought the whip down on Sherlock's stomach, who twitched. He did it again, and again, again and again. Until Sherlock felt it cut part of the skin, Sebastian turned and picked up a bigger whip, turned and swiftly brought it down on him.

Sherlock tasted blood as his teeth clammed on his tongue.

"SCREAM! I will _break_ you!" Moriarty screamed.

No. _No_ that was Sebastian. But he sounded _so much_ like Moriarty and suddenly Sherlock was back in the dimmed pool.

_Sherlock walked in the door, his watched told him it was midnight, the door slamming echoed throughout the pool. He walked up to the pool, turning slightly, looking up at the upper gallery where people watch swimmers, noticing that it is dark, whereas the rest of the room is lit up, before turning to face the pool_

_ "Brought you a little getting-to-know-you present. Oh, that's what it's all been for, hasn't it? All your little puzzles; making me dance, all to distract me from this." He gestured with the memory stick held aloft. _

_ He heard a door open about halfway down the pool when he turns his back, looking at the gallery again. He turns slowly. Upon seeing John his heart stops. No, no, not John. _

_ "Evening" John's voice is flat, expression less, and slowly Sherlock's arm drops, still staring at John_

_"This is quite a turn up isn't it, Sherlock?" _

_"John- what the hell?" Sherlock's voice betrayed his expressions, by just saying 'John' it reveals his shock and sounded almost upset. He started slowly walking to the man he thought was his friend_

_ His FRIEND. The only friend Sherlock ever had and this. THIS betrayed him, a stab in the heart, he's suddenly breathless._

Another hit across his stomach and ribs brings Sherlock back to the present. He breathed out the gush of air that had been forced out of his lungs.

_"D'you know what happens if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock, to you?" Jim asked, approaching Sherlock slightly  
"Oh, let me guess: I get killed." Sherlock sighed, bored  
"Kill you?" he grimaces. "N-no, don't be obvious. I mean, I'm gonna kill you anyway some day. I don't wanna rush it, though. I'm saving it up for something special. No-no-no-no-no. If you don't stop prying, I'll burn you." His face disorientated in a evil sneer, looking once down and up Sherlock's body. The deep brown eyes found the light blue, and his voice becomes vicious "I'll burn the heart out of you." Jim snarled as his says 'heart'  
"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one."  
"But we both know that's not quite true." With that Sherlock quickly thinks of when John first appeared. _

"SCREAM" Sebastian brought him back to the present again. Getting nowhere except a slightly pained face Sebastian suddenly uncuffed him and yanked him up right before throwing him on the floor. "Take him back" He sounded disgusted.

The two original guards grabbed him under his shoulders pulling him upright before leading him back to the cell and throwing him in. Sherlock landed painfully on his torso, and grunted as he rolled to his back. The cell door banged shut quickly followed by the other door.

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, looking at the ribs dark shadows; he had repeatedly been told he was too skinny. But his stomach was covered in red lines; some had started to bleed slightly and were so sore to the touch. He covered them back up, and lay on his back on the mattress staring at the ceiling. It had felt like longer than 10 hours since his capture, as the hands on his watch showed it was now 6 in the evening. That meant there was 2 hours of torture, so Sherlock must have blacked out. So he let the pain of his torso swallow him up in darkness yet again.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Quick note. I have updated Chapter 1, I've added the telling of Lestrade and Mrs Hudson, and put some more detail into the funeral. _**

It was hard to keep track of the days. He was left alone for a stretch of time, the only company when they brought food to him, or every few days Moran would come and torture him.

Today had been worst. Moran had been trying to question Sherlock, before losing his temper and ended up breaking 2 ribs, and fracturing 3 with a small mallet. Luckily it wasn't too damaging and didn't affect his breathing.

The only indication of time (after his watch was removed because of handcuffs) was he looked into the mirror to see he was the palest he'd been in a long time, his cheekbones jutted out even more and there was bruise-like purple around his eyes, sinking into his skull. When he looked at his body, his hips and rubs also stuck out, he was slowly being killed by starvation

"So, are you going to speak today?" Moran sneered, as Sherlock was dragged into the torture room "You should know why I'm doing this. But sometimes i think it'd be better to torture a certain Doctor Watson..." Sherlocks eyes widened slightly "But I'm going to do to him as you did to me. You killed Jim!"

It slowly pieced together _Moran though John knew about Sherlock, and thought it was him helping Sherlock! He wasn't one of the assassins! _Sherlock chuckled dryly

"What?" Seb yelled in his face

"You weren't one of the assassins?"

"I was!"

"You couldn't have been" Sherlock winched as a whip was brought on him

"What do you mean?" Sebastian said, but Sherlock just chuckled again before Sebastian pulled him off the table by his collar and dragged him forcibly into the cell and threw him against the bars "Speak or i won't feed you for a day!" Sherlock just collapsed against the bars, trying to hold himself up

"If you were one of the assassins then you would know you're wrong" Before Sebastian could respond Sherlock blacked out

* * *

When Sherlock came round he was tied against what seemed to be a wall, he could smell oil, and there were a few murmurs. He slowly raised his head, opening his eyes

"So you're awake" Sebastian sneered "Well it's time for us to go, im afraid"

"Then- Then why... why am... i... tied...?" Sherlock could barely speak, from lack of energy

"Well WE are leaving. YOU, however, aren't" A few 'guards' chuckled, before suddenly a load of banging came from above, like the knocking of a door. Seb glanced up before looking at his watch. "10 minutes since Billy saw them. They take their time" Seb nodded his head out the door, and the people left "Well Sherlock; it has been a fun couple of months... Now it's time to burn" Sebastian grinned in such an evil manner, Sherlock's heart skipped a beat.

Sebastian made his way to the door, and just before he left he struck a match, watched it burn for a while before dropping it and shutting the door. The flame quickly caught the small trail of oil and there was suddenly a ring of fire surrounding Sherlock.

Suddenly from above came the sound of a door crashing down, and people running across the top, yelling something Sherlock couldn't make out. It faded briefly before he heard voices echoing down the corridor he was in.

But the oil was burning very quickly, and it was soon properly surrounding him.

"SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK where are you?" Yells came from different voices. He could just about pick out Hayley's and Mycroft's.

He coughed from the smoke in the room. "He- Here!" his voice was weak and feeble. But somehow someone heard, there was noise that suggested they were trying to bang the door down, and he knew they succeeded as some smoke escaped, chocking those who stood there.

"Sherlock?" Hayley and Mycroft rushed in the room. He saw the flames licking between him and them, they both looked horrified.

"Mycroft what are we going to do?" Hayley asked, Mycroft shook his head

"I don't know"

They both analyzed the burning room "We're going to have to jump through the flames"

Both Holmes' brothers looked at her "Are you mad?" Mycroft asked, Sherlock's head started to drop, he could barely breath

"It's either that. Or Sherlock is burnt!" Hayley backed against the bars of Sherlock's cell, she ran.

The flames engulfed her, but suddenly she was stopping herself in front of Sherlock. He looked down in her panicked eyes. She put his hands on his chest "Sherlock?" Her voice sounded far off "Can you hear me?" His eyes drooped, his heading falling forward, pulling at his aching neck; he felt the hand over his heart move "Mycroft..." Her voice fading "His chest is damp..."

Sherlock lost conscious, the last thing he knew was he was falling forward into someone's chest, their arms under his armpits...

* * *

It had been 6 months since Sherlock was captured, and finally Mycroft and Hayley thought they had found the right place. They had many times they thought his, they would go charging up there, and there was no one.

But this time, they were sure of it.

It'd taken a while to get there, even harder to find it properly. And there was many warehouses round there, so they went in each one. About 5 down, they couldn't get in

"Check to see if the others are open" Mycroft ordered the men around him. It took them 10 minutes to check. They were all opened easily. Mycroft and Hayley looked at each other before banging repeatedly at the door.

Eventually Hayley kicked, they briefly paused as Mycroft's men swarmed in the area. The pair quickly followed them into the lift. When the doors opened, it revealed a long corridor; they ran down to the end, looking left and right.

"We should split up" Mycroft said, turning to Hayley, leaning on his umbrella

"SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK where are you?" Hayley yelled, before Mycroft joined in, and a few others. They fell silent, listening to the never-ending silence

"Here" a voice feebly responded, coming to their left, they raced down to the first door, opening it to reveal a torture chamber; there was blood on the floor, the whips hung, also with specks of blood. Hayley gagged at the sight before stumbling out the room and to the next. A metal door was there, wisps' of smoke came from under the door. They started to kick down the door, when it flew open smoke came billowing out, covering them, making them chock.

"Sherlock?" Hayley and Mycroft rushed in the room, looking at Sherlock, the flames made it hard to see him clearly. But they could make out how much weight he'd lost, gashed on his face, bruises over an eye, the shirt he wore that was once tight was hanging off him, his arms were tied diagonally upwards, his pale wrists were bony.

"Mycroft what are we going to do?" Hayley asked, Mycroft shook his head

"I don't know" Mycroft looked at her, defeated. She wasn't going to stand there at both broken brothers. Sherlock worse then Mycroft but never had she seen such an emoition across the elder brothers face. They both analyzed the burning room

"We're going to have to jump through the flames" Hayley realized it was the only way. Sherlock was looking like he was going to faint, the fire slowly getting closer to him.

Both Holmes' brothers looked at her "Are you mad?" Mycroft asked as Hayley noticed Sherlock's head started to drop,

"It's either that. Or Sherlock is burnt!" Hayley backed against the bars of Sherlock's cell, she ran. The flames engulfed her, but suddenly she was stopping herself in front of Sherlock. She looked down into his eyes, they looked lifeless and faded. She put his hands on his chest "Sherlock? Can you hear me?" His eyes flickered slightly, before his purple eyelids dropped over them, his head lolled forward. Hayley let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, her eyes felt damp, and not just from the smoke irritating them. She realized the piece of shirt over Sherlocks heart was damp

"Mycroft..." Her voice faltered in shock "His chest is damp" She felt Sherlock take a breath as his body completely relaxed. She hadn't realized they had managed to put most of the fire out, and Mycroft was at her side another man was reaching to cut the bonds. She sniffed his shirt, before pulling back, her nose crumpled up. "Oil" she declared, almost like they wanted to burn his heart.

Sherlock fell into her arms, and she supported him under his armpits, before Mycroft put his arms out and swept up Sherlock, Hayley adjusted Sherlock so his head was on Mycroft's shoulder and Hayley led the way out.

No one spoke, but Hayley and Mycroft was worried it was too late...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. Just wanted to say a thank you to you wonderful readers/followers and to anyone who posted a review it means a lot. So without further ado here is chapter 11**

"Land ahoy!" The young child jumped from the bench landing on the ground and charging forward, banishing a wooden sword, the too-big-hat flopped in his eyes and he ran headlong into the elder brother, who looked down his nose at the 7 year old as he pushed the hat up from his eyes and craned his neck to look at the 14 year old standing in front of him "Myc!"

"Mummy will be home soon, Sherlock, c'mon" Mycroft pointed to the house with his umbrella. The child ran inside, upon entering he removed his boots, putting them neatly together, before running upstairs and abandoning the hat and sword in his wardrobe and changing into clean clothes. The elder brother stepped in just as he was finished. They heard the door opened by the servant and Sherlock ran to the top of stairs.

Suddenly Moriarty came up behind him, flanked by Mycroft. "He told me all your secrets Sherlyyyy" He sneered "I can destroy- no- BURN you" Moriarty put his hand on the young child's shoulder and pushed him laughing alongside Mycroft

Down the stairs they boy tumbled, at the bottom falling into a burning pit. The flames were all around him, laughing faces...

* * *

Sherlock woke with a small gasp, the sweat sticking his floppy hair to his head, his eyes wild and panicked before he realized he was safe. _Safe _the word echoed through his mind, there was a thick duvet covering him and his head was sunk into a comfy pillow. He calmed himself, before turning and falling asleep again.

At 10 Mycroft came in to see his brother half curled up, the thick curls around his head like a halo. He went to shake him awake, the moment his hand rested on Sherlock's shoulder, Sherlock flinched and scrambled backwards, his eyes suddenly wide.

"Sherlock, are you hungry?" Mycroft sighed as Sherlock shook his head "You need to eat" The man continued to shake his head. Mycroft left and entered his office where Hayley was sat

"He's not eating is he?" Hayley looked down as Mycroft sat down opposite her. "It's been a week since he was back; he hasn't spoken a word and has barely eaten. The only thing he does is sit by the window staring out"

"He's like a child all over again" Mycroft remembered his mummy explaining how Sherlock acted when Mycroft went off to University, before the drugs. Hayley stood and left, Mycroft staring after her.

Hayley entered the kitchen; there wasn't much in the way of breakfast. She turned on her heel and 5 minutes later was driving to the store. She walked and got a box of Cheerio's, buying only that she left and drove back. The maid was making some drinks when Hayley walked in

"Can i have a bowl please?" She asked, the maid handed one over, with a expression clearly wanting to ask why she had brought Cheerio's, knowing that neither Mycroft or Hayley ate cereal in the morning, and Sherlock just didn't eat in the morning. Hayley tipped a bowl full of Cheerio's before pouring milk over them and grabbed a spoon before walking back out.

She slowly walked into Sherlock's room; he was sat in his dressing gown, shirt and PJ bottoms by the window, glancing at her as she approached as if approaching a scared animal

"Hey Sherlock" She whispered, smiling softly. She lifted the bowl and saw his gaze flicker to it "Hungry?" She sat on a stool in front of him, and he turned his head to the window. She sighed as she got a spoonful of cereal. "Here comes the plane" She made the spoon 'fly' to Sherlock's mouth, he looked at it warily. "Its safe look," She ate the mouthful "mmm yummy"

The next spoonful touched Sherlock's mouth and he opened it, so Hayley put the spoon in, before Sherlock closed it as she pulled it back out, empty. Hayley smiled warmly at him "Well done" This carried on till the bowl was empty except for milk, Sherlock took it off her before tilting it and drinking the milk,_ like a child _Mycroft's words echoed in her mind. She smiled warmly again and Sherlock's mouth twitched, before turning to back to the window, Hayley left the room.

Dumping the bowl in the kitchen sink she went back to Mycroft's office just as he hung up the phone, he looked as she approached

"He's eaten"

"What?"

"A bowl of Cheerio's"

"A full bowl?" Mycroft smiled "Cheerio's – of course!"

"Of course?"

"They were his favourite. Thank you Hayley" Mycroft genuinely smiled "Can you do a favour though? Check up on John"

"Instead of your trusty cameras?" She teased Mycroft nodded "Sure"

"I believe he is seeing a Miss Morstan, just clarify it?"

* * *

15 minutes later Hayley watched as John took his mid-afternoon break, opting to go for a tea. He went to the local Starbucks. Hayley queued up behind him and after he ordered a tea she ordered a coffee. Both drinks came at roughly the same time "John? Tea right?" The worker asked, John nodded and happily took the drink, as Hayley took hers.

She purposely got close to John, so as he turned their cups knocked together, but John was holding with his left arm, and the sudden knock shuddered up to his old injury and the cup spilled down his shirt.

"Oh my God! I am SO sorry!" Hayley said, the chocolate hadn't spilled at all "Let me buy you a new one!" She glanced at the worker who quickly made a new one up, as John mopped the tea from his shirt

"Oh no, don't worry about it, its fine. Please..." John trailed off as Hayley handed over change and pushed a new cup towards him.

"No, im such a klutz!" Hayley smiled apologetically "Seriously it's the most i can do! How about we drink these together? You're on a break right now so why not?"

John suddenly looked up "How do you know I'm on a break? I could be jobless" _I nearly was!_ He thought to himself

"Oh easy, you have your I.D in your pocket, the lanyard is showing you work at the local doctors clinic, also you're not just popping out to get a coffee, as there are closer coffee stands, so clearly; On your break" Hayley smiled. John stared at her reminded of Sherlock

"Okay, well i really need to change my shirt. I'll take you up on your offer though. Do you want to come back to my apartment if you have enough time on your break?"

"Plenty of time" She smiled. "Dont you have a girlfriend who will be jealous or suspicious of you bringing a stranger home?"

"I don't live with my girlfriend, but she's working at the moment"

_Bingo! _Hayley thought as they both got a cab back to John's, sipping at their drinks making small talk. They went up to John's apartment and when she entered, there was a small hallway leading to a living room, against one wall was some shelves, a few holding books, there was the skulls from 221b

"A skull?" She asked innocently

"Yes friend of mines" John said "When i say friends i mean it used to belong to them, it's not their actual skull"

Hayley chuckled, next to the skull was a picture of Sherlock and John: John was typing at his blog and Sherlock was bent over a experiment, Sherlock looked different, aside for his hair being the wrong colour currently, even before his torture he was slightly skinnier and paler then the photo. He looked relaxed there but since Hayley has known him he seems tenser. John caught her looking at it

"Sherlock Holmes" He said "The genius that-"

"Committed suicide for being 'fake'" Hayley finished in an almost-whisper

"Yeah" John heard the inverted speech marks "You believe in Sherlock?"

"In the sense he was actually was a genius and not fake? Yes" Hayley turned to face John, he automatically looked happier on knowing this

"So many people think he was fake. If you believe in him, maybe you can help my campaign?"

"Your campaign?" Mycroft hadn't mentioned this. _There was something he didn't know_ Hayley hid her smile of this thought

"Yes, I've been sticking up "I believe in Sherlock Holmes" leaflets, posters and getting graffiti artists to 'decorate' it on walls"

"Of course I'll help!" Hayley smiled, John returned it seeing she was seriously about this. The next 10 minutes were spent talking about this campaign and Sherlock

"Oh damn it, im going to be late back! Sorry i must dash!"

As they got up Hayley swiftly text her (Mycroft's) driver so by time they got down the car was there

"Here I'll take you!" Hayley softly pulled John to the car

"Are you sure?" As he climbed in anyway

"Honestly, no worries Sir" The driver nodded to him, and drove to the clinic

"Thanks so much!" John smiled, as Hayley gave him her card

"Text me?"

"Sure" John smiled in a friendly manner, as he shut the door

"Okay, back to Mycroft's" She sighed as she rested her head on the head rest. As they drove, she watched outside, and some many times she saw

**_"I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES"_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the long update. I've been away so i didn't have a chance to write anything. But just a quick thank you to all you readers, more thanks to the reviews. Any suggestions are welcomed. _

For the last week Hayley had spent most of her time helping John putting up posters, handing leaflets and putting graffiti saying "I Believe in Sherlock Holmes"

John started writing up the rest of his and Sherlock's stories and was getting positive response from them, there was some negative but mostly support.

John sat typing up a small case, it was reaching midnight and fatigue was starting to affect him. He and Hayley had handed out 100 leaflets out, some had literally been thrown back at him but most people smiled and said they also believed. Hayley said she'd make badges and things for people to actually wear/display. John rubbed his eyes wearily, he was starting to think of Sherlock more often and getting nearer the Reichenbach case made his thoughts darken and slightly upset him more. He finished typing the case and posted it before closing the laptop and staggered to bed. Nights like this were when he wished he would ask Mary to move in with him, just for the company. They had slept together before, but most nights they were separate.

_"Captain!" A soldier came running up to John who was bent over a injured soldier, putting a bandage round a shot wound, rounds were whizzing around him, explosions ringing in his ears, dust in his eyes. John looked up_

_"Yes soldier?" _

_"There's another injury, Sergeant Wilkins said he can't manage it by himself" _

_"Alright, I'll be right over" Quickly John tied the bandage before picking up his med bag and ran over to Sergeant, he dropped to his knee's before looking at the casualty_

_The man was tall and slender, the uniform too big for him, his hat was fallen off and there was thick black curls like a halo round his head, strands going on his forehead, his face was covered in blood, glassy blue eyes stared up _

_Sherlock_

_ Suddenly the corpse sat up, and John fell back so he was sat on his bum, staring at the figure as it rose. John scrambled up and back off slightly_

_"What are you doing, Sir?" Sergeant Wilkins said "We have to treat him!"_

_"He's dead... You are DEAD, Sherlock, DEAD" John yelled at the standing corpse._

_ Sherlock raised a gun in his hand... _'That wasn't there before' _John thought, a bang went off and suddenly his shoulder exploded in pain, he was sent falling back, into a deep black hole, falling_

_Falling_

Suddenly John sat up, whimpering, sweating and panting. He wiped his face with his hands, feeling tear tracks; he sighed heavily and glanced at the clock. It glowed 03:40, way too early to even think of being up, but he was. This hadn't happened at all since he'd moved and met Mary.

_Its Hayley's fault, she is bringing up all these thoughts_ a evil little voice said

No, no it wasn't Hayley's fault she was helping with his case to change the worlds mind of his best friend

_But there's something about her_

Yes, there was something about her that reminded him of Sherlock

_It's all her fault_

John groaned putting his head in his hands NO he told the voice, who seemed to make a hiss noise before falling silent. He swung his legs out the bed and padded to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, the tiredness etched on his face, tracks still obvious, eyes slightly puffy. He quickly undressed and stepped in the shower, the water was refreshing.

He turned around so it lashed at his face, before turning the temperature, turning his back to the shower head the water heated, until it was uncomfortably hot. He felt the water in hot pricks, knowing he shouldn't burn himself like this

"_I will burn the HEART out of you!"_ Moriarty's voice echoed throughout his mind

_"I invented Moriarty"... "I'm a fake"... "Nobody could be that clever" _Sherlock's voice echoed through John's mind.

John frantically turned off the shower and almost tripped as he got out, he grabbed the towel and rubbed it frantically across his face. He grabbed his dressing gown and left the bathroom rubbing his hair with the towel, going to make himself a tea. He was rubbing the back of his neck as he went to the living room, flicked on the switch and sat down to pick up yesterdays newpaper, as he waited for the water to boil.

_"So, did you just talk to him for a really long time?" John sat in 221B looking at the newspaper._

_"Oh. Henry Fishgard never committed suicide." Sherlock responded, theres a distant thud of a book being closed "Bow Street Runners missed everything"_

_"Pressing case is it?" John sighed softly_

_"They're all pressing 'til they're solved" Sherlock said in a voice that John could imagine going with a rolling of the eyes._

John's eyes focused on the paper, in the present time. He _really_ needed to stop thinking of... Him

**"The Sherlock Holmes Belief campaign"**

_"2 months after the famous fake genius' death "I believe in Sherlock Holmes" statement started to appear on walls, followed by leaflets being handed out. Now half a year after the death it has become an even bigger campaign, starting to go worldwide because of social networking websites such as Facebook and Tumblr: Pages have been made on Facebook, displaying photos of the graffiti or leaflets, on Tumblr it is starting to become the most popular hash tag, again showing pictures or just people saying it. _

_ It was also reported that bachelor John Watson, Sherlock's sidekick, has started up on his blog again, more than likely due to this sudden surge of interest. Several people suspect Mr Watson being behind this campaign."_

John smiled at the article, aside from being referred to as bachelor once again. Underneath the article was a picture of John's first graffiti message. With smaller pictures of other graffiti messages next to it.

John heard the kettle finish boiling and made his tea, before sitting back down and finishing reading the newspaper.

_Violin music drifted through the flat, John stepped angrily into the living room _

_"Sherlock its 3 in the morning, stop playing that instrument!" _

_Sherlock turned briefly to look at John "I didn't wake you up though"_

_"What?" John tilted his head slightly _

_"You weren't asleep, whats the problem?"_

_"The problem, the problem is that you are keeping me awake!"_

_"No, your laptop is keeping you awake, more specifically the internet is"_

_"Sherlock"_

_"I am trying to solve this case John!"_

_"Yes, okay. Do it in silence"_

_"That doesn't always help"_

_"Every time you go into your 'mind palace' you tell everyone to shut up, or leave"_

_"Yes but that's because people only talk of stupid things"_

_"Except for Sarah when she helped you figure out the code of the Blind Banker"_

_Sherlock sighed "Yes, once, but she didn't help really"_

_"Of course not" John huffed, before turning around and started to go upstairs, the violin music following him, being muffled as John slammed the door and falling into his bed, his laptop slightly lighting up his room_

John slowly woke up and shifted slightly, before a ache in his neck was made present. He shouldn't of slept in the armchair, the newspaper was laid across one bare knee and one that still had the dressing gown over it, he pushed himself up in the chair, groaning slightly.

He glanced tiredly at the clock on the shelves, his eyes flickering quickly to the picture of him and Sherlock. Then he realized what had awoken him when his phone started ringing again before he had a chance to look at the time.

"Hello?"

"John? Are you okay?"

He stifled a yawn "Er- yeah i am, why?"

"You were meant to be in an hour ago"

"What? Really, what time is it?"

"Half 10"

"Oh God, i am so sorry, Sarah" He thought back to when he first met her, it felt almost like a repeat "I didn't sleep too well tonight"

"Again? I thought that had stopped?"

"So did i, honestly" John stood up too quickly and paused to regain his balance

"John, don't worry about it, I'll just them that you were ill. Have a day off, you deserve after your hard work" Sarah said, John could hear her smile

"Thanks so much, Sarah, i owe you"

"Yes you do!" She laughed before hanging up. John stretched before going to dress, he chose his jeans and a white cotton jumper, put on his shoes before going across to Mary's flat.

He knocked for a bit before she opened it

"Hey John, i thought you had work today?"

"I overslept and Sarah said to have a day off" John smiled, before leaning and kissing her. Pulling her into him he shut the door with his foot. Mary didn't admit it but she felt slight jealously when he mentioned Sarah, she came up more than any other girl he'd dated. Even though she knew he worked with her and that she got involved with a case, she also knew Sarah was who John had turned to once or twice when Sherlock annoyed him. He released her and they went through to the living room and sat down "I also remembered you also had a day off, so i thought you might want to go out somewhere today"

Mary noticed John's easy smile, but there was something in his eyes she couldn't really place "John" she said sternly "Did you have a nightmare?"

John sighed "Yes. It's just everything im doing right now, especially the work with Hayley"

"Hayley?" Mary frowned, she hadn't heard of Hayley before

"Yes, she's been helping out with all the Sherlock Holmes Belief campaign, as the newspaper call it"

"Oh okay then" Mary smiled, she understood that John felt happier when he was changing the worlds mind, and if someone was helping then Mary liked that person for doing so. Both of them believed that Hayley had never met Sherlock, so for both of them it was such a great feeling to know a random stranger is helping out. "Speaking of newspapers..." Mary got today's paper "You got the front page!"

John looked at the paper and laughed,

**"More Belief in Sherlock Holmes!"**

_"Over the last week it has been noticed how much more famous the campaign has become, last night there was even more of a surge, reaching further round the word the popularity of the campaign."_

John hugged Mary happily, silently thanking Hayley, unknowing to him that she had got Mycroft to help. He couldn't believe it, people actually believed in Sherlock! There was even more hope and happiness in him.

The couple lounged about till lunchtime, when they went out for lunch. After enjoying a meal together and chatting aimlessly. They decided to go to see a film, rather then getting a taxi they walked hand in hand.

"John Watson!?" Someone ran up to John "Oh my- you're John Watson. Look!" The girl gestured to the badge she wore on her beanie hat. The beanie hat had "Sherlock Holmes Belief Campaign" across the band that was folded back; the badge read "I believe in Sherlock Holmes" John and Mary grinned

"That's great, thank you. Where did you get those?"

"A woman was walking around giving them out" The girl smiled "Can i have your autograph?"

John looked startled "Sure?"

After she got the autograph she went in the opposite direction to them

"You're famous" Mary teased, squeezing his hand

"Apparently so!" John chuckled, they were turning into the street of a cinema when across the road, he saw a woman walking with a tall slender man, with ginger curls flopping in his face, the man looked strikingly like Sherlock, beside the hair, that John froze as the man stared across at him, John saw the man's mouth open and mouth something, the woman looked up at the man and then across the street, John couldn't see her eyes due the sunglasses she wore, her cap pulled down as well, but from here John could see "I believe in Sherlock Holmes"

"John?" Mary anxiously asked, looking up at Johns frozen face. He blinked and looked at her

"Sorry i thought i saw someone i knew" When John looked up, the pair were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I was reading the reviews (THANK YOU) and i noticed a guest put "Moran has always interested me... I liked it when Moriarty mentioned that "Sebastien would be appalled" I'd just like to say: Jim says "Johann Sebastian would be appalled" as in Johann Sebastian Bach. But thank you all the same :)_

Hayley unlocked the door and stepped in. Taylor was sat at the desk by the door, typing something; he looked up as she entered

"Hello Hayley" He smiled, she looked at him, and he really saw her as she stepped into the light, her hair was plastered to her head, strands sticking across her wet face, water dribbled down her leather jacket, her skinny jeans were also soaked. He smirked at her glare.

"Hello Taylor. It's absolutely tipping it down out there, so shut up" Hayley responded which didn't help and Taylor let out a low chuckle

"It looks worse than it sounds"

"Yeah just a tad" She shrugged out her jacket, her top half of her shirt was also wet, mainly round the collar "Tell Mycroft I'll talk to him in about half an hour" she sauntered off to the room which was now hers, pausing to look into Sherlock's.

As usual Sherlock was perched by the window looking out, his eyes unfocused, dressed in blue silky pants and grey cotton shirt, the dressing gown on one shoulder, the other side halfway down his arm. But for once there was a book opened on the desk in front of him.

Hayley smiled softly before shutting her room door and stripping off as she headed for the shower.

Half an hour later she was dried off and in fresh clothing as she sat across from Mycroft.

"Anything new?" He asked, reaching for his brown leather book

"Not particularly, you've seen the newspapers" She gestured to today's paper on his desk "You know it's working, and aside from that the only difference is he is slowly getting happier. It's the first time the campaign has appeared in the newspapers, and as it says" Hayley picked up the paper "it's 'starting to go worldwide because of social networking sites' and they suspect he's behind it"

"Then for once they are correct" Mycroft smiled

"Yes" Hayley agreed "But you know: the government isn't doing anything to stop the graffiti. I wonder why?" Hayley jested

"I want justice for Sherlock, even if to the world he's dead, he still deserves it. Doctor Watson also deserves it; he stuck by him since he met him"

There was a knock at the door and Taylor walked in "Sir, the newspapers want to talk to you about the arisen situation, they want to know your opinions"

"I'll talk to them tomorrow, make an appointment"

"Sir" Taylor acknowledged before leaving

"So are you speaking as Mycroft or Mr Holmes?" Hayley grinned

"Don't forget you are employed by Mr Holmes" Mycroft said, raising an eyebrow softly

"No, i was employed by Mycroft" Hayley stood "I'm going to do some training. Unless you have anything more?"

"No, not for today. When are you next campaigning?"

"Tomorrow evening, we only work in the evenings"

"Does Doctor Watson still suffer with nightmares?"

Hayley paused "No" she mused "Not for a long time, i believe since he moved he hasn't, you can tell by the bags under his eyes"

"Okay, dismissed"

Hayley nodded once before leaving, she was planning to go training for a bit. Knowing that she should start back up on the Moran search, she sighed angrily _Oh when i find that man! _She thought as she gritted her teeth.

Hayley walked into Sherlock's room and sat at the desk next to his chair, he turned slowly to look at her.

"Hey Sherlock" Hayley said softly, smiling, Sherlock's mouth twitched slightly, it was the only sign he'd give to hearing what you said. "Hungry?" Sherlock shook his head "Have you eaten then?" Hayley smiled hoping for a nod, she was disappointed when he paused before shaking his head again, her smile wavered slightly. "Sherlock-" she started sternly

"Hayley" Sherlock whispered. Hayley suddenly forgot what she was going to say as Sherlock uttered the first word since his torture.

"Wh-what?"

"John."

Hayley frowned, looked around "No, John's not here" Sherlock frowned at her, confused

"Why?"

"Sherlock" She whispered "You haven't seen him in half a year"

"Why?"

"He thinks you're dead" Hayley said, seeing the hurt flash across in his eyes.

"Why?" Sherlock repeated what seemed to be his favourite word now

"You had to, why are you asking?"

"See him"

"What?"

"Me. See. John." Sherlock said it then occurred to Hayley he couldn't assemble a sentence properly. Hayley glanced out the open door, before turning back to Sherlock and leant in slightly

"Tomorrow" She smiled, his mouth twitched to a smile, before dropping as usual.

"Promise?"

"I promise" Hayley held out her little finger, and Sherlock wound his little finger round hers and they both lifted their hands once before parting "But you must go to sleep now"

Sherlock shook his head "Not tired" he said, stifling a yawn. Hayley took his hand and pulled him up,

"Of course you're not" She pulled him to his bed, before tugging off his dressing gown and pulling back his bed covers, "Come on" She smiled when Sherlock clambered into bed and she dropped the covers back on him. She went to the door to flick off the main lights, the rooms only light now being the bedside lamp "Sleep, you haven't for 2 days" before she left.

* * *

_Sherlock's perspective._

He'd been back for a week, and after his first nightmare with Moriarty pushing him down the stairs, he'd barely slept, allowing himself to get so tired that when he slept it was dreamless. He wouldn't eat as nothing appealed to him. Something was missing! But when Hayley came with a bowl of Cheerio's he couldn't help but want them, being reminded of his childhood, and since then Hayley had fed him at least twice a day. It was a comfort to him.

He'd taken to staring outside during the day. After being in the dark cage for however long it was, it was nice to watch the sunrise, its path each day, the clouds rolling across the blue sky, the birds flying about; occasional planes and he watched the heavy rainfall as the day darkened. It was all nature and it was a relief to him. He was aware of the sounds around the house, such as the water moving through the pipes, coming out in a shower, when that ended the sound of one or two doors shutting and Hayley walking off to Mycroft's room.

But something was missing!

He was aware of Hayley walking into the room, he knew the sound of her walking, due to her pace, gait, height and weight. He turned away from the window to look at her; she sat down at the chair next to the desk. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower

"Hey Sherlock" Hayley said softly, smiling, Sherlock was aware that it wasn't her usual voice; she changed it when she spoke to him, like an adult to a child. But sometimes he felt like a child, he just couldn't will himself to do anything. "Hungry?" she asked, concern in her eyes, he shook his head, the curls flopping in his eyes "Have you eaten then?" Hayley smiled but her saw the flash of disappointment when he paused before shaking his head again, her smile wavered slightly. "Sherlock-" she started sternly suddenly reminding him of someone. Someone with sandy blond hair, cropped short from his time in the army, his dark eyes stern as he reminded Sherlock to eat, the limp that turned out to be a shoulder injury. J... John... JOHN his mind screamed at him. JOHN!

"Hayley" Sherlock whispered his voice weak. He looked at her, her face was shocked and he realized that was his first word in ages. _Wrong name _

"Wh-what?" She stuttered

"John." He corrected himself

Hayley frowned, looked around "No, John's not here" He frowned at her, what did she mean he wasn't here? Where was he?

"Why?"

"Sherlock" She whispered "You haven't seen him in half a year" Sherlock was confused, and hurt, why would he not of seen his friend in that long?

"Why?" hiding the hurt

"He thinks you're dead" Hayley said, her eyes flickered between his once, he noticed the slight pain in her eyes as she told him and also slight guilt. Maybe she didn't want to be the bearer of bad news?

"Why?"

"You had to, why are you asking?"

"See him" He said, that didn't seem right, not a proper sentence

"What?"

"Me. See. John." Sherlock said he couldn't piece a sentence together in his head. UGH so infuriating. Hayley glanced out the open door, before turning back to Sherlock and leant in slightly

"Tomorrow" She smiled gently; he perked up a bit, feeling an unknown twitch on his mouth

"Promise?" He said in a childlike manor. _He could go see John. JOHN!_

"I promise" Hayley held out her little finger, and Sherlock frowned slightly before he wound his little finger round hers and they both lifted their hands once before parting "But you must go to sleep now"

Sherlock shook his head "Not tired" he said, stifling a yawn. Suddenly there was warmth and slight pressure on his hand, he looked to see Hayley's slight tanned hand in his slender pale one, he smiled inside at the sight

"Of course you're not" He heard the slight sigh as the hand tugged on his and pulled him to his bed, she tugged at his dressing gown and he relaxed, allowing her to remove it and pulling back his bed covers, "Come on" Sherlock clambered into bed and she dropped the covers back on him. He watched as she went to the door to flick off the main lights, the room darkened, the bedside light illuminating his bed, and only just reached her, so she seemed to be merging into the darkness "Sleep, you haven't for 2 days" before she left.

Sherlock snuggled slightly deeper into the covers, before reaching out to the book that sat on his bedside table and started to read, but he hadn't got far when sleep pulled him under, sighing softly, his dream was full of John, cases and a figure who kept watch over him, standing with their back to him, protecting him from evil, making sure he was fed and happy. He saw the lack of sleep in the posture, the voice that filtered through every now and then.

A protector, not John, but someone... Better?


	14. Chapter 14

_yes-I-am-a-genius: Thank you! J Obviously not happy about your heart breaking a little, but thanks for the compliment, honestly didn't think it was that good._

_I also finished the last chapter before i wanted to. But i liked the ending too much._

Hayley woke up at the usual time of 6:30, as she yawned and stretched she remembered last night, the fact Sherlock had spoken! She smiled as she got ready, and then popped into Mycroft's office.

"Morning" He said leaning in the back of his chair. The clock showed it was now 7:30

"You're up early" Hayley sat opposite him, as per usual

"So are you"

"No, im always awake now"

"What did you need?"

"Just to tell you something. When is your chat with the papers?"

"10 o'clock. I have to go there, so keep your eye on Sherlock; i don't know when I'll be back. Even though there's no change" He sighed sadly "What did you need to say?"

"Well it's related to what you just said. Sherlock spoke"

"What?" Mycroft instantly sat up, a hopeful gleam in his eyes

"It was very short. He uttered my name and then asked where John was..." Hayley trailed off, Mycroft relaxed backwards to his chair, the hopeful gleam faded

"What did you say?"

"The truth, that John thought he was dead, and he can't see him. But he wants to, Mycroft" Hayley almost pleaded.

"No" His eyes turned guarded "He can't! He would put John's life in danger!"

"Mycroft-"

"No Hayley. They can't meet!"

"Okay" Hayley sighed knowing she'd have to break her promise. "I'll see if he's awake"

"Hayley" Mycroft called as Hayley got up to leave, she turned slightly "He needs a shower too"

"Sure thing" Hayley laughed softly. She left and turned towards Sherlock room, she knocked softly before entering. Sherlock was half curled on his side, fast asleep. His lips were slightly parted, his curly black hair all around his head like a halo, parts of it flopped in his face. In that instant he looked so childlike, the duvet just about on his shoulders

"Sherlock" Hayley whispered he sighed softly "Sherlock, time to wake up" She touched his shoulder and he flinched violently, flinging himself across the bed, eyes wide open. The blue-green orbs filled with fear as he stared at her, her hand still reached out, slightly bent over, her face full of shock and sadness. Sherlock took deep breaths, his eyes relaxing back to normal

"I'm sorry" Hayley stuttered before fleeing from the room. She went into her room and sat heavily on the side of her bed, her head in her hands. Why did it affect her so much?

Sherlock sat, his legs slightly sprawled on the bed, the duvet twisting round his hips, watching as Hayley left, confused, still trying to calm himself. He had only flinched so badly because of his torture, he hadn't been woken up by someone since then, usually they let him sleep till he awoke, or so they thought not knowing of him not sleeping.

He got out of the bed and padded across the corridor to Hayley's room. He stepped in and looked at her, before walking to her and stopping. She raised her head to look at him, her eyes slightly wary before they went guarded. She stood and cleared her throat

"Okay Sherlock, here's the plan" Sherlock cocked his head, before remembering- _JOHN!_ - "You go get a shower, put on some clothes, I'll get breakfast and then we wait for a bit then we can go out. Okay?" Hayley smiled slightly as Sherlock nodded once. They both walked to Sherlock's room and Hayley got a towel and clean clothing for him. He pulled off his shirt, and Hayley stopped her gasp.

He had filled out slightly, but the ribs, hips and collar bone were still painfully obvious. Vicious red marks still scarred his torso, a few burn marks across him, bruises were turning a yellow-green colour and some were still tinted blue. Luckily there was no sign of any broken/fractured bones so they healed well, as he turned to go to the bathroom, she saw his back. If the front was bad, this was 5x worse. The majority of the back was covered in red lines, ones that had once been raw, there was dried black blood at the ends, as it faded to a red and the lines were criss-crossed. But the worse thing was what stretched across the fleshy part above his left hip.

It was hard to make out but it looked like it said "FREAK". She continued staring at the door as it closed.

* * *

The water slashed against the many lines, making pain sear through his body. Sherlock winched as he rolled his shoulders to crack his back. The water had flattened his curls and he had to push it out his eyes. He looked down at his torso, again covered in angry red lines; the water had washed of the scabs on some, so they dribbled a bit of red that was soon washed off.

He grabbed the shampoo and massaged his head slowly. He had taken one shower when he first got back and that had been so painful he was almost in tears by the end of it. He'd then only had washes in the sink, but knowing he needed a shower. To start off with it had been refreshing- until the pain kicked in. After rinsing his hair of the soap, he grabbed the body wash, as he rubbed it over his body he bit onto to his lips, grimacing so much. He washed it off as quickly as he could before he got out the shower and dried himself off, softly dabbing his torso dry.

He wrapped the towel round his waist and left the room. On the bed that had been remade sat a pile of clothes, he laid them out separately. Hayley had picked out denim jeans, a blue shirt and a zip-up black hoodie. He pulled on his pants and jeans, standing barefoot as looked at his body again; the bleeding wasn't anything to bad so he pulled on the shirt, just as Hayley came back into the room.

He looked at her _Hayley, food, cheerio's, favourite _and slightly smiled. She held the bowl out to him, and for once he picked up the spoon, and lifted it slowly to his mouth. They both noticed the slight shaking of his hand.

"How're you Sherlock?" Hayley asked Sherlock sat on his bed, the bowl in his lap.

"O-kay" Sherlock stuttered. Hayley picked his towel before putting it over the radiator and came back holding a smaller towel. He felt the bed dip as she knelt behind him, and started to towel his hair dry. He pushed his head into her hands as he finished the bowl off.

_Mycroft was stood above him, harshly rubbing the towel over the 7 year olds hair_

_"I told you not to play out in the rain Sherlock. You'll get a cold" the elder brother sighed "Why can't you do as you're told?" _

_Sherlock pulled away from his brother "I'm not a little kid Myc; i can take care of myself"_

_"No you can't"_

_"You know, you should listen to your brother" A voice sounded behind Sherlock, who slowly turned to face the tall man, who was wearing an expensive suit, his black hair was short and the smile was evil as Moriarty watched the boys eyes widen_

_"Myc! He's evil, why is he here?"_

_"I'm everywhere, Sherlock" Moriarty laughed_

_"Myc..." Sherlock whined suddenly the damp towel was round Sherlock's neck, he tilted his head to see Moran laughing at him as his face turned red_

Sherlock sat up suddenly the towel leaving his head

"Sherlock?" Hayley asked warily, he whipped his head round to see her "It's okay Sherlock, it's okay" Suddenly the fully-grown man threw his arms round Hayley and put his head on her shoulder, after a short pause he felt arms snake round his back and hugged him back. He breathed in the sweet smell of Hayley to calm himself.

* * *

Hayley softly rubbed Sherlock's hair, forgetting he was slightly older then her, because at that moment she felt like she was drying a child's hair. She felt him lean back into her hands, and he put the bowl on the bedside table, before completely relaxing. She felt him tense after a while, and then suddenly he sat up.

Hayley didn't understand what had suddenly changed "Sherlock?" she tilted her head slightly, her arms dropping to her lap; he slowly turned to face her, his blue eyes wide and startled. _Not another memory _she thought sadly "its okay Sherlock, its okay" She reassured him the best she could.

She knew Sherlock wasn't a fan of being touched, even before his torture. So when he threw himself at her, hugging her, it took a minute for the shock to rub off and she slowly hugged him back, slowly rubbing his back up and down. He put his head on her shoulder, his partly damp hair tickling her neck and jaw.

After a few minutes Sherlock slowly released her and she him. He stood up quickly

"John?" He asked Hayley clearly hearing the question in his voice

"Not until Mycroft leaves" She glanced at the clock "In about an hour okay?"

~1 hour later~

Hayley heard the front door close behind Mycroft and she walked into Sherlock's room. He was sat in his usual place, staring out the window, hearing her approach he looked at her.

"Okay Sherlock, you ready?" Hayley asked, Sherlock nodded "Okay, 2 small things though"

Sherlock cocked his head and Hayley held up a ginger wig and a small box. She sorted out his hair and the wig as he put the lenses in with practiced ease. She pulled on a navy "I believe in Sherlock Holmes" cap and they left.

They got the cab straight to John's, arriving at 8.55, John's usual leaving time. They waited for 10 minutes.

"Where?" Sherlock asked

"No idea" Hayley looked at him, so they both went up to his flat. When they got to his door, Hayley lay on the floor and peered under it "The letters are still there. Give me a sec and wait here" Hayley went down the corridor a bit to the next door on the other side. She knocked on it

"Hello?" Mary asked as the door opened "How can i help?"

"Hi! I'm one of John's mates and i was wandering if he's in?" She stuck out a hand, Mary looked at it

"He doesn't live here"

"I know, but he isn't in"

"He's at work"

"Sure?"

"Yes..."

"Okay thanks" Hayley left and yanked Sherlock after her, before Mary got a look at him.

* * *

"Okay, sorry about that. Next stop the Doctors" When they got there, Hayley asked after him again. The person at the desk shook her head

"I'll ring him, if it's that important"

"Yes please" She smiled, Waiting whilst she rang him.

"I'm sorry. He's not in today"

"Oh right. Thanks anyway" and again left. She walked out to Sherlock, who she told to stay outside. "No luck, he's at home"

Sherlock looked crestfallen. "Hey Sherlock. Dont worry we can still go out somewhere" Sherlock's eyes lit up slightly. They walked around London for a couple of hours, not paying attention to the time. It was quiet except for Hayley saying something every now and then. Sherlock still seemed to be a little lost but also happier. They slowly walked around Regents Park and as they were walking down a street, Sherlock suddenly stopped.

"John" He breathed; Hayley stopped and looked at him then across the road were Sherlock was standing. John was, in fact, across the street frozen looking at the pair. Hayley saw Mary look at John then across the street before John looked at her. Quickly Hayley pulled Sherlock and they disappeared into the crowd; Even though she did when Sherlock to see John for longer he didn't want him to come and talk to them.

"John" Sherlock said, stopping

"Yes, i know it was John. But remember he thinks you're dead" Hayley whispered, pulling him along.

"Hate me?"

"Who, John?" Sherlock nodded "No, of course he doesn't!" Hayley said Sherlock looked partly relieved "I have something to show you" Hayley and Sherlock walked down some streets till they got to St Bartholomew's Hospital. Sherlock stiffened slightly as they approached. Then he saw a huge graffiti.

I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES

"Me?" Sherlock said astonished "Believe in me?"

"Yes. Sherlock people believe you are a genius, that you're not fake" Hayley said, stopping and standing facing him as his brown eyes flickered around the building "Sherlock you just have to prove it now! Please Sherlock you have to be yourself again! I know you're not a psychopath. Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked down at her, looking almost the way he used to: Proud, Smart, Knowing except for his eyes which still looked lost.

"I believe in you too Sherlock" Hayley gestured to her hat, which Sherlock had noticed already.

"I know" He smiled before looking back at the graffiti "I'm a high functioning sociopath!"


	15. Chapter 15

They both stood there just looking at the hospital for a few minutes before heading off

"I just need to go see my friend who's been looking after my dog all this time" Hayley said, briefly looking at Sherlock to see him nod once.

Sherlock walked without _seeing. _He had been enjoying the day, being outside, it made a change then being inside. He was disappointed this morning when they couldn't get hold of John. But then they'd seen him.

In some ways Sherlock regretted seeing him. Oh god how he had changed, and not entirely for the best! Even from across the busy London Street Sherlock could easily see: John had lost weight, the bags under his eyes, the sadness buried underneath the nerves of steel. But there was also happiness, happiness holding his hand staring at him as John stood practically gawping across the road. Surely Sherlock wasn't that recognisable?

"Am i recognisable?" He wondered out loud

"What?"

Sherlock just cleared his throat in response. Hayley sighed softly

"No, Sherlock. But John has seen you how you are now before- remember?" Hayley said reminding Sherlock of the first time he'd seen John after the fall. At least he had put on weight and the bags weren't so deep anymore.

"We're here. Do you want to come in too? They won't recognise you" Hayley and Sherlock stood on the doorstep of a house, Hayley knocked once. The sound was followed by dog's claws on laminated floor, and it barking as it ran.

"Deano! Down boy, shh!" A woman's voice came from behind the door, before it opened slightly "Hayley!" She smiled brightly, opening the door wide and releasing the collar of the dog. The German shepherd came bounding out the door and jumped up at Hayley, making her stumble slightly.

Almost instantly Sherlock saw a change in Hayley. She crouched down and started fussing the dog

"Heyya Boy, have you missed me? Have ya? Aww calm down, shh!" She cooed as the dog rolled onto its back, Sherlock could almost see the years fade away before him, he thought of her as a teenager as she laughed at the dog as it charged back inside. As the trio walked back inside Hayley's posture returned "How has he been?"

"Oh good, he's been such a treat, especially to the girls" The woman threw a smile over her shoulder as she led to them to the living room.

"Thats great, i should be taking him off your hands soon. Oh where are my manners. Steve this is Samantha. Samantha this is Steve, i work with him"

"Please call me Sammy" Sammy said holding out a hand, Sherlock looked at it before smiling politely; Sammy dropped her hand "Would you like a drink?"

"No its fine, we need to be off soon anyway" Hayley smiled, just as two 5 years olds came chasing after Deano. Sherlock looked at the girls, then up at Sammy.

Late 20s/ early 30's. Looking over her again 30

Married, happily, 10 years

Suffers with depression he looked at Hayley, then back at the woman, realizing something else

Anyway, teaches at primary school reception, morning classes

"Mummy look what i made!" one of the girls held up a birds nest, with two eggshells inside it

"Nooo" the other whined "I made it!"

"No you did-ent"

"You scwatched me!"

"No you did!"

"Scwatched?" Sammy frowned, looking at the nest "But very clever" She patted the girl with the nest's head, the girl beamed

"Scratched" Sherlock corrected "That's a bird nest, she didn't make it"

All 4 people looked at him, Hayley in slight shock, the girls confused and the mother confusion/shock.

"I did, you don' know what you is on about"

"Are" He corrected again with a sigh

"Wha'?" The girl cocked her head.

"Steve" Hayley said sternly "She's 5, leave it" Sherlock glanced at her briefly

"That's a bit rude" Sammy said in an agreeing mood. Sherlock then cocked his head

_Why are they picking on me? I was only correcting her..._ Why was his mind so... messed up? Different? He felt his heart race quicken, saw the room blur slightly as his eyes flicker, oh no, he was not having a panic attack... He breathed deeply, before grabbing his ginger curls. No _not his!_

"Steve..?" A voice echoed, and Sherlock looked up into Hayley's hazel eyes, those eyes... NO.

"I think we should go" The voice echoed again "He gets real bad headaches" He felt himself pulled in a direction, he stumbled after the pull.

"You sure you don't need a ..." the voice trailed off, or at least faded

"No" said a voice closer to his. Suddenly he was outside, the fresh air surrounding him, he breathed it in. Suddenly his knees buckled and he was pushed down onto the kerb, were he sat with his head in his hands, elbows on his knees which he brought up to his chest

"Sherlock? Sherlock look at me!" Sherlock looked up at the voice, staring into the silvery eyes, he pulled his head back. John looked at him "Sherlock?" His voice sounded more... feminine.

"Hayley?" he said, his eyes focusing on her hazel worried eyes.

"You alright?"

He stood up "Sammy, your age, known her since high school, married for 8 years, had two twin girls, since then had one miscarriage which has slightly affected their relationship" He just panicked over being _picked on _"I'm a freak" he said suddenly.

Hayley didn't hesitate this time, she put one arm round his waist, the other pulled his head onto her shoulder "No you're not, Sherlock, you're not a freak. You are an amazing person, who is stupidly clever"

"That contradicts" He pointed out, voice muffled in her shoulder, he rested his chin on her shoulder

"Oh shush you" She stroked from his wig down his neck, repeating it. It soothed him. He strained up and pulled the hem of his jumper down slightly, making it slightly neater. "We should get back to Mycroft's" Hayley pointed out, Sherlock coughed slightly before nodding his head.

The taxi back was quiet and uneventful. Sherlock still focused on keeping calm. All he wanted now was to get into his silky dressing gown and play his violin. He could at least do the first thing.

* * *

The minute the pair stepped in, the tension hit them. Taylor looked gravely up at the pair, Sherlock frowned at him

Worry. Regret. Guilt. Sad. Sherlock read the emotions from Taylors face. Usually Taylor maintained an expressionless face, but it was in his eyes and the slight frown creases in his forehead.

"Hayley, Mycroft wants to see you"

"Okay in a min-"

"No, he said as soon as you get in, you're to go straight to him" Taylor said sternly, cutting in.

Hayley and Sherlock glanced at each other, he wasn't usually this straightforward. Something was defiantly up and neither of them had a good feeling about it.

They both stepped into Mycroft's office. Mycroft was sat at his office, his face was almost blank, but his eyes sparkled with fury.

"Hayley stay. Sherlock leave" His bluntness made a shiver go down Hayley's back. Sherlock turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Mycroft gestured to the chair in front of him "Sit" Hayley did as she told. "Had a nice day?" He sneered

"Erm, yes i did..."

"Didn't i strictly _forbid_ you to take Sherlock out?" He slammed his hand down on the table making Hayley flinch

"You said not to take him to visit John"

"Which is what you did anyway" Mycroft's voice rose

"No i didn't-"

"You didn't? You went to his flat, 10 minutes later you left and then you went to his workplace, obviously looking for him. If they _had_ met then you would have risked John's life"

"I knew that"

"So why did you do it, Hayley?"

Hayley swallowed "My intention was just for Sherlock to _see _John. Which is what happened"

"So why did you go to his flat?"

"So that Sherlock would have seen John, but when John didn't appear i went to see if he was okay. But he didn't answer the door"

"And what if he had of done? You just casually have a friend with you. John would have recognised him Hayley. What you did was totally stupid!"

Hayley blinked in surprise, she didn't expect Mycroft to call someone stupid! She breathed out in anger, before glaring up at him "He needed to see John. It was hurting him to think John _hated _him."

"It was flawed"

"Sherlock spoke more!"

"So? They could have just been progressing to last time he spoke"

"No, because of it Sherlock looks happier, theres a gleam in his eyes" Hayley now realized they were yelling at each other "He deduced something! Haven't you seen Sherlock recently he looks like a zombie! I could have just saved his life"

"Yes and risked John's at the same time! What if John had of recognised him and gets killed? Haven't you thought of what that would have done to him?"

"Sherlock looks and behaves more like himself then he has done since his torture"

"I don't want to hear anymore, Hayley. You could have risked John's life, what is left of Sherlock. I am severely disappointed in you Hayley" Hayley's shoulders dropped, her heart stuttered slightly "You completely disobeyed me. That's damaging for the future, because you have ruined part of the trust i held for you Hayley. You are an employee of mine; you should have listened to what i say. What we do is top-secret stuff, and now...?" He trailed off "You have been relieved of some of your duties; you will only be helping Sherlock when he starts doing his job again if he wants you too. Aside from that you are no longer needed to stay here. I want you out by dinner time"

Hayley's jaw dropped "What..?"

"You heard me. Out" Mycroft said sighing angrily, before starting to sort through some documents. "Now Hayley" he added sternly.

Hayley stood up, still disbelieving what she had just heard and left the room, going straight to hers.

"Hayley?" Sherlock frowned standing in his doorway "Mycroft just fired you"

"Not exactly" Hayley choked "Im relieved of everything except helping you, if you want me"

"You're kicked out?" The question was more of a statement but Hayley heard the slight questioning end.

"Yes" Hayley walked into the room and gathered up anything that wasn't already packed whilst Sherlock watched silently from the doorway. Hayley zipped her bag and swinging one onto her shoulders and picking the other up she looked up at Sherlock

"Bye Sherlock, get better soon- yea?" She kissed him once on the cheek before leaving, as she passed Mycroft's office she glanced in and caught his eye, there was still slight hatred, but also mixed with slight pain, Hayley sighed and walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

_Apologies for the long(ish) wait! I've been super busy preparing for college next week. But also for suspense to what happened to Hayley :P_

It had been a week since John had seen those 2 people across the road. He wouldn't usually be so caught up about something so small, if it wasn't for the fact the tall ginger man had looked familiar. Sort of like Sherlock but John had definitely seen that man before. But where?

Something had also been slightly bugging Mary, and John didn't know what but Mary just brushed it off when it was mentioned. Luckily John hadn't suffered another nightmare since that one night, and had gone into work the next day apologising.

He had also not seen Hayley in a while, and was slightly worried about her, because usually she'd help him with the campaign.

_ Hey Hayley is everything okay? Would you like to join me and Mary in dinner next week? _He text her during his lunch break, he did want Hayley and Mary to meet because of 2 reasons

1) She was helping him with the campaign and she'd never even met Sherlock

2) Hayley reminded John of Sherlock so much, it was the closest thing to Mary ever meeting Sherlock he'd get

John still hadn't had a reply by the time he got home, and it wasn't like he could pop round to talk to Hayley because he had no idea where she even lived, or worked. In fact, he barely even knew her!

But there was still _something _about her.

He knocked lightly on Mary's door before letting himself in, they hadn't moved in but being just across from each other they got spare keys and walked freely between the 2 apartments, even if they had been dating for 4 months now. They had just clicked after John had moved.

"Hey hun" He walked up and kissed her, before they both walked into the kitchen to boil the kettle "Would you like to meet Hayley?"

Mary looked slightly taken aback before composing herself, it was barely noticeable but John had got better at observing, Sherlock would be mildly impressed "Hayley the one helping your campaign?" John nodded "Sure thing. When?"

"I was thinking next week?" John leant against the counter, pulling his jumper sleeves down slightly

"That's fine, I'd like to meet this nice stranger" Mary smiled and every time she smiled John always thought she was absolutely beautiful, the smiles always lit her eyes up even more.

John's phone buzzed just as he left the apartment to go back to his, it was early evening and John was going to meet up with Lestrade and Mike, possibly Molly?

_When? ~H _Hayley responded and John smiled in relief

_Next Thursday? ~JW _

_Sure ~H _

When John got to the pub Lestrade and Mike had already ordered 2 drinks each, and John sat down with his own  
"Is Mols coming tonight?" Mike asked, Lestrade shook his head

"Got work in the morning"

"Dont we all?" John asked

"Yea but she said she got to go in early"

"Ah right"

"How have you been?" Mike asked, Lestrade nodded

"I've been okay, me and the missus started to sort out issues"

"Nah she's sleeping with the PE teacher" John said taking a sip of beer, Mike just glanced confused at him and Lestrade looked shocked/offended, both expressions made John laugh "Your faces!"

"Oh ha, ha" Greg mumbled before swigging his bear

"Dont you remember that Christmas?" John nudged him

"Yea, jeez i never thought Sherlock had it in him to apologise!" the boys laughed, and as usual the minute Sherlock was brought up they'd laugh about something he had said or done

"Y'know when i first met Sherlock and went to 'The study in Pink' he deduced Donovan and Anderson sleeping together, Jesus their faces was actually funny"

"Not that pair" Lestrade groaned "They felt bad for the whole case before we arrested Sherlock y'know?"

"Good"

"They were suspended for quite a while, and i was demoted to office work"

"Sorry about that mate"

"Ah not your fault. Maybe i shouldn't of relied on Sherlock so much, we've struggled since" They always managed to avoid saying 'Sherlock's death'

"Hey mate, can't you do anything to get me to help? If I can"

"I don't know John, like i said i was demoted, im slowly getting closer to getting back out there"

"No worries" John clapped Lestrade on the back, before silence took them for a bit.

After a couple of hours John stumbled back to his apartment, clearly drunk, but was thinking he was doing really well until he stumbled into the road and someone grabbed his elbow and pulled him back as a car whizzed by

"Th-thank yyou" John stuttered drunkenly, looking at the man, he had red hair tumbling into his forehead, and had brown eyes which seemed to bore into John's glazed eyes. He quickly turned and left. John frowned after him but shook his head of the man and walked into the building, the man forgotten already.

He stumbled into his room, and the minute his head touched the pillow he was asleep, dreaming of a tall ginger man, staring at him across the road, and the dark-red head man pulling him from a car.

* * *

It was Thursday quickly and Mary had offered to cook dinner. John had helped get the table ready and tried to help cooking, but got swatted away. John had told Hayley to be there at 5.30 to eat at 6 and it was now 5.45. John was waiting in the door frame of Mary's apartment about to send a third text to her when he heard his name

"John?" John looked up at the woman before him, it took him a few seconds to register it was Hayley

"Hey"

"Is this where Mary lives?" Hayley looked slightly _guilty?_

"Yes, come in" he gestured in front of himself for her to come in, he watched as she stepped in, eyes flickering about briefly. She had lost weight, not overly much as she was slim to start off with but it was obvious, she also had shadows under her eyes. She wore skinny black jeans and a smart shirt that was ever so slightly baggy that used to fit her well. If John hadn't been dating Mary then Hayley would have been asked by now.

Mary came through from the kitchen and paused when she saw Hayley

"You were the person who asked after John last week weren't you?"

Hayley smiled guiltily, now John understood the guilt "Yeah, sorry about that!"

"You did?" John asked

"Yes last week when you didn't go into work" Mary said

"Oh right, how come?"

"I just had a fan of yours" Hayley seemed reluctant

"Who?"

"Nobody, don't worry"

"Weren't you the one across the street?" Mary jutted in

"You were with the ginger?"

Hayley looked back and forth between the couple, guilt flashed across her face and something else the couple couldn't place. "Can we just drop it? Not important. Let's eat?" Hayley rushed

After a quick glance to each other Mary and John led the way, Hayley looked around, noticing the picture of John and Mary on a shelf. Small but significant enough

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes tea, 2 sugars" Hayley nodded and plopped into a chair smiling at John who sat opposite her

They automatically started up about their next plan for the campaign, as Mary started serving dinner. They were having pork and vegetables, a nice basic dinner

"So, how did you 2 meet?" Hayley asked as she started tucking into her meal

"I was coming home from work one day, knowing that someone had just moved in so i was thinking of saying hello anyway"

"I was just coming home from shopping" John added

"And i saw someone struggling to carry shopping up so i helped out and we just clicked from there" Mary smiled lovingly at John, Hayley just smiled softly at the story "Have you got anyone?"

Hayley coughed slightly "Ha-ha, no i don't"

"Not even liking someone?" Mary teased, Hayley smiled and John let out a small chuckle

"Well yeah i like someone, but who doesn't?" Hayley took another mouthful "Jeez i sound like s teenager again!" The trio laughed and Hayley was just finishing her food

"Well someone was hungry!" John teased this time

"This food is just delicious!" Hayley protested "Anyway" she rubbed the back of her neck "Ive barely eaten anything the last week"

John frowned "Oh? How come?"

"Stress mainly, i also kind of lost my job" Hayley leaned back on her chair

"Really why?"Mary asked

"What was your job?" John said at the same time, Mary frowned at him

"You didn't know?" Mary asked, John shook his head

"Never came up" He admitted "How did you kind of lose a job?"  
"As my boss worded it "Reliving of some duties"

"What do you do?"

"I..." Hayley started, squirming slightly in her chair, she couldn't say her job was basically an assassin

Mary narrowed slightly a woman was sat in her home who couldn't even tell them her job, who was she? Mary could see John growing in suspicion

"It's a security job"

"So why so secretive?" John pressured

"I work for the government"

"Jesus" John was surprised she had such a high job and slightly worried she'd lost it "What did you _do?"_ His voice was so full of shock Hayley laughed slightly

"I did something i was warned against not doing"

"And you've not been put somewhere safe where you can't tell anyone anything?"

"Yes, im shocked too!" Hayley joked "Nah my boss was so disappointed with me..." she trailed off looking embarrassed and ashamed neither John or Mary felt comfortable with prying any further, so they cleaned the plates before John got some alcohol, when both woman looked up at him

"Well it adds a bit of fun" He smiled getting some glasses, handing wine to Mary and beers to Hayley and himself

"You prefer beer?" Mary wrinkled her nose

"Just a bit yea!" Hayley swigged at her drink.

It was a few hours later when Hayley said she'd better go.

"Do you want me to order a taxi?"

"Nah ill get one when im down there"

"Want me to walk you down?"

"No ill be fine" Hayley protested, John hugged her and kissed her cheek before she smiled and walked to the lift. John walked into his flat and looked down onto the street, slightly craning his neck he could see the entrance. A minute or 2 later he saw Hayley step out, lifting her face upwards. A black car drew up in front of her and he saw her head drop so it faced forward, the minute she realized the car and saw an occupant step out, he could see her shoulders drop slightly, and she looked defeated slightly, even from the distant.

The occupant gestured to the car as John quickly ran down the stairs, he burst out the doors to see the car turning a corner, and he'd recognise that car anywhere

_Mycroft, the GOVERMENT! _He sighed and face palmed.

_A/N_: _Truthfully im not too happy with this chapter, i mainly wanted to get the point across that Hayley was different without her job and to write as John as i work on the next chapter. But tell me what you think :) _


	17. Chapter 17

Sherlock watched as Hayley left and walked away, her head was held high but the minute she passed Mycroft's office he knew her head would drop. He sadly turned away into his room.

He wasn't used to dealing with emotions

So what why were emotions now in the way?

Ever since his torture he'd lost part of himself: The strong side of him, the sociopath. He had slowly been regaining himself with the help of Hayley who treated him how he liked, unlike Mycroft who just seemed annoyed at Sherlock, the first day he was found Mycroft was caring and if Sherlock was normal he would have scoffed for _caring _but now?

No he would still scoff, a smile pulled up the edge of his lips at the thought.

Hayley understood, she wasn't as clever as him, no one was, but she put up with him, like John, but she was smarter, she observed. She wasn't perfect, oh no, she didn't always observe or come to the right conclusions, but she was fine to work with.

Ever since she promised they'd see John he was happier, more hopeful and after seeing him he was slightly hurt because he couldn't talk to him, Sherlock knew he'd be angry at Sherlock's fake death, but Sherlock could deal with that.

All he wanted was to go back home. 221B was his _home _

_Home _he sighed _my experiments, my violin! _But he didn't want to leave Hayley.

Urgh EMOTIONS!

And when he deduced something it brought back a familiar tingle of the rush he'd get consulting. And Hayley had praised him, just like John had

But watching her leave did affect him.

When he went to sleep that night he dreamt.

_The young boy sat experimenting, his friend sat next to him in awe as he worked telling him how clever he was, his protector stood in front of the young boys, standing tall and proud, deducing small things going on. _

_ But then his friend left because of Moriarty. So he turned to his protector to see Mycroft yell at her to leave, before he grabbed her and dragged her off. Sherlock screamed for him to stop, but the 2 figures faded. Soon 1 returned, and stood in front of Sherlock leaning on an umbrella with Moriarty lying on the ground, red pooling around his head._

_The boy lost everything_

Sherlock gasped awake, his eyes flying open. The nightmares had stopped. But without Hayley to protect him there was no hope for safety.

Sherlock shook his head. He had to get Hayley back somehow. But how!?

He flopped back into bed, just as he heard a crunch of gravel from a car. It was 1 in the morning why was Mycroft just coming home?

He crept out his room and looked down the corridor, just as a voice reached his ears

Oh and what a familiar voice it was!

"You're too kind Mister Holmes" a voice had a hint of sarcasm and giggles

"Just for tonight, i want you gone in the morning" Mycroft responded, he and Hayley walked down the corridor, as Sherlock sunk back to the shadows, Mycroft stood at his door which wasn't as far down as Sherlock's or the guests, Hayley slightly staggered down the corridor and turned the handle and stepped in, Sherlock smiled at the sight of her, before closing his own door.

He turned to the bed and clambered in, falling asleep instantly, happily.

* * *

As Hayley staggered out of John's apartment block the fresh air hit her and she took a deep breath in, tilting her head up, as she released her breath she looked straight ahead. A black sleek car pulled up to the kerb and the person sat in the back got out, Hayley's shoulders slumped

"Hayley, you know the rules" Anthea gestured to the car, and Hayley reluctantly staggered forward. She got into the car and after Anthea got in and shut the doors they car drove off.

The car drifted up to a warehouse and drove in, Hayley got out and the car engine turned off. A silhouette was stood a few metres ahead

"Alright Myc?" Hayley slurred

"Hayley, been enjoying your night?"

"Yer not bad, not bad, you?"

"Hm. I see you went round Johns"

"Well done Myc, you can use your job"

Mycroft rolled his eyes and twirled the umbrella "Yes, well i trust you not to have said anything"

"Oh-ho you trust me now, d'ya?" Hayley laughed once "That's different to last we spoke"

"Well-"

"Lost for words? How's Sherlock?" Hayley raised an eyebrow at Mycroft's hesitation "Not good i take it? Worse?"

"Sort of" He admitted "But i think he is okay to go back out, but i want you to go with him"

"Oh wow a quick change of plan. Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"That you plan to kick him out"

"Im not-"

"No, no you're not" her voice dripping with sarcasm "You're doing it for his good, yet you send out someone to keep you up to date"

"Fine. Will you do it?"

"You need to tell him"

"I will"

"Good"

"Will you? Then again it's not like you've done much over the last week now have you? Staying at home sorry for yourself?"

"At least i haven't put on weight. Diet gone again?" Hayley had picked that up from Sherlock

Mycroft sneered slightly. "You may stay in the guest room tonight, get over your drunkenness"

"So kind" Hayley sarcastically replied "You miss me don't you?"

"No but Sherlock does"

"Not just him. Myc you know what I'm referring to"

Mycroft looked away for a minute, before rolling his head back to look at her "Yes" he sighed

On the drive back Hayley seemed to get slightly drunker or maybe it was just starting to kick in, so upon entering she was jesting at Mycroft and giggling, she staggered down the corridor to Mycroft's room before going to hers

When she stepped in it felt... homely. But she felt a pull to the room across from hers, she staggered to the drawer she knew had a small bottle of some alcoholic substance she didn't care to remember at the time, she gulped it down.

She staggered even more across the corridor and opened the door a crack before slipping in and shutting it again, the curtains were open, spilling moon light onto the sleeping figure. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her fingers through the dark curls, they were starting to get too long, but they were so _soft. _Hayley bent her head closer to his, her nose almost touching his cheek; she could smell a very 'Sherlock' smell, but also a shower smell. He shifted slightly and Hayley pulled back, he pushed his head into the hand resting on the side of his head, her fingers entwined with his curls. Her breathing hitched as a sigh passed over his lips

His soft looking lips.

She lent closer as she stood, kissing him on the cheek, he murmured slightly and she went back her room.

A/U: Sorry this is shorter than usual. The Myc/Hayley scene didn't go to plan :S But im busy for the next two nights so will probs be another week till updated


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N__ I've been itching to write this. No particular reason i just missed it lol_

Hayley awoke with a banging hangover; she groaned and rolled onto the soft pillow. Her pillows weren't this soft and didn't smell as nice. Her eyes flew open and stared at the glass of water with two white pills next to it; she frowned and slowly sat up.

Oh,

Oh no

Oh dear

The familiar cleanliness of Mycroft's guest room was all around her

Oh please say it was just a dream going to Sherlock.

Speaking of the devil, the door creaked open and Sherlock walked in

_Carrying a tray with breakfast on it_

"Those pills will help your headache and so will some greasy food" Sherlock's nose almost wrinkled and the food

"Greasy food doesn't always help people recover"

"No but it does for you"

"How-"

Sherlock looked up at her, thinking of how John did that a few times. Hayley saw a small smile creep on Sherlock's face and groaned falling backwards

"No!" She moaned into the pillow she pushed on her face

"What?"

"I thought it was just a dream!"

"What was?"  
"I came into your room last night, didn't i?"

"I thought that was a dream..." He mused; Haley poked one eye out the side of the pillow

"What?"

"Did you brush my hair... with your hands?" He cocked his head slightly, the blush on her cheeks answered it before disappearing under the pillow, and he smiled at it being real.

He didn't imagine her. It was real. That made everything better

_Why?_

He walked round the bed to the desk opposite the door, putting the tray on it and sitting down on the chair.

Hayley slowly pushed the pillow off her face and looked to where Sherlock was standing, not bothering to check the corner, she rolled and grabbed the tablets and glass and swallowed the tablets followed by some of the water

"Foods here" Sherlock startled Hayley, resulting in her spilling her drink down her top and gasping in shock, Sherlock let out a rumbling laugh, remembering back to when he and John was sat in Buckingham palace

_ "Are you wearing any pants?" John asked looking dead ahead_

_"...Noo" He responded, setting John off into laughter, and soon felt a laugh coming from himself as well. _

_"What are we doing here?" John started to calm down "Sherlock, no seriously, what?"_

_"I don't know" _

_"Here to see the queen?" He asked in slight amazement_

_"Apparently yes" Sherlock responded when Mycroft came round the corner and the expression on his older brother's face was priceless as they both chuckled again. Mycroft sighed_

_"Just once can you 2 behave like grownups?"_

_"We solve crimes, i blog about it and he forgets his pants. I wouldn't hold out too much hope" _

Sherlock was brought back to reality by something soft hitting his face and falling in his lap

"It's not funny!" Hayley protested, and Sherlock looked at her, her tousled hair falling in her eyes and shoulders and the water shimming on her tender skin around her neck, her expression was clearly trying to hide her amusement and happiness but failing, she looked beautiful

No, Sherlock didn't think people were _beautiful, _average maybe, but beautiful? No.

Sherlock gestured to the food "You have lost 3 pounds since i last saw you; you need to eat to keep your body running properly"

"Don't lecture me on how much i should eat when you don't eat properly..." The pair heard the unspoken 'without someone telling you'

"My body is only transport"

"Yes but even transport needs fuel"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes slightly "You're so much more persistent then John"

"Thank-you" She smiled sweetly with a hint of sarcasm

Sherlock just picked up the tray and walked over to Hayley as she dried her face and neck on the sheet; she then crossed her legs and shuffled across for Sherlock to sit down. He put the tray on Hayley's legs before sitting cross-legged in front of her. Hayley shifted the tray so it was sat between them; she cut the egg in half, giving herself and Sherlock 1 sausage, 1 piece of bacon and half an egg each. She then cut up both of their foods to bite-size pieces, before shoving a piece in her mouth and holding the fork out to Sherlock, who reluctantly took it off her

"This is silly"

"Well I will eat as much as you" She cross her arms stubbornly, Sherlock sighed before picking up and eating the half of the egg. The both proceeded to swap fork as they ate, taking it in turns and mimicking what the other person ate (if possible).

At one point it when unnoticed to both of them, Mycroft walked into Hayley's room; saw the scene before him before walking off again.

With a full, warm stomach and pain killers coursing through her body Hayley's eyes started to close, sleepily

"You also haven't been sleeping properly"

"Neither have you" She yawned, Sherlock stood and grabbed the tray, putting it back on the desk, before tucking Hayley into bed, as she drifted off again her hand snuck around his and squeezed it slightly, pulling him. When her grip loosened enough, he stroked the hair off her face.

Suddenly tiredness hit him like a truck. He yawned and felt weak-kneed. He needed comfort, so he slowly slid into bed next to Hayley and wound his arms round her, she snuggled into his chest, and with his chin against her head he also fell asleep, just having enough time to brush her forehead with his lips.

He was so tired he didn't even realize.

_A/N: _Okay so i wanted a little bit of fluff at the end, don't hate me for a bit of OC x SH :P


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N_ _i had no idea how short that last one was! I'm so sorry! I will try to make this longer! Sorry for long update_

She was warm, so warm it should be uncomfortable. But this? This was a comfortable warm, something made it nice, in the distant she could hear a thumping noise, like a drum or a heart, softly thudding into her dreams, and something was round her, holding her down. But it was all nice, not uncomfortable. This made no sense

Her head still panged slightly, the tablets not yet taking affect. She was laying on something soft, yet hard at the same time, slowly moving but relaxing. Something brushed against her forehead. She didn't try to brush it off or away, nothing made sense

But everything was fine

Good.

Until...

A shadow loomed over her, taking the comforts she didn't know what to call away from her, wrenching it away, her dog howled, she felt hopeless, her head spun, ached. She was cold there was nothing for her. It was all gone, blackness surrounded her.

Oh heck

She had dreamed it all. Being back with Sherlock, Mycroft accepting her again. This was reality. She whimpered and twitched. All a dream? Why were dreams so hurtful?

_Help me; i don't want this to happen. Not again._

Sherlock's eyes opened slowly, looking at a bedside table that was familiar yet not his. Then he realized the warmth around his body, mainly his chest and arms. He looked down to see Hayley, slowly releasing her. He slowly got out the bed and stretched up tall, his back cracked and he relaxed again.

He needed to sort out the next plan of action to take down Moriarty's men.

Hayley twitched, rolling slightly, her lips parting, a frown flickering across her face. She seemed panicked, in her sleep? She whimpered and moved again, curling up into a small ball, sadness pulling her lips down, her eyes scrunched up. He stood and stared at her.

Emotions. Never understood them, they always got in the way. Especially love, it was a weakness. He knew that, he remembered the whole thing with _The Woman_. The only thing important was his mind, his hard drive full of stuff that only mattered.

The work.

But, his mind palace had a small room, slowly getting more filled. And if it had a name it'd be "Hayley"

He had his little "John" room, just basics about his best friend

Who thought he was dead

And hated him

_Urgh, self pity: Great. _He thought he was better, that he had finally got over his torture,

But he knew, deep down, that they were like the marks on his body. They would never really fade. They were scars forever.

He turned and left the room, escaping from his thoughts. They weren't important, only the work was

He kept repeating it, to remind himself?

It was lunch time by time Sherlock left his room, and went across to Hayley's, to find it empty. He hadn't heard any movements. He figured out she'd be in gym.

The gym used to be one of Mycroft's many unused rooms before he decided to have a security system, including people, so changed one of the rooms into a gym for them. This was a few months before Hayley joined the team and nowadays it was mainly her using it.

He walked into the cool room; Hayley was at the punching bag. She glanced over to the door as it shut, stopping the punching.

"Hey" She smiled

"Are you still interested in helping me?"

"That's the only reason I'm still here"

"Okay well i have a few things to be sorted out, then I'll find you to tell you. Okay?"

"Sure thing" She smiled, Sherlock nodded once so Hayley turned back to the bag and resumed punching. Sherlock watched for a few minutes before turning on his heel and walking out.

* * *

A few days later Hayley sat in a coffee shop, a bag of shopping at her feet, warming her cold hands on the hot chocolate, every now and then brought it to her lips and threw it down her neck burning slightly on her tongue and as it travelled down her chest. She sat making loose deductions

_Man, 30's, break, lawyer, stressful case: domestic, guilt? Abuses wife_

_Woman, 20's, university student_

_Man, 30's, nervous, waiting for someone, impatient, aware_

_Nice cheekbones_ No! Hayley think! _Wait. Those cheekbones_

The man looked over to her. Sherlock? He went to the till and ordered his drink. A minute later sat opposite her.

"Steve" She smiled, recognising the disguise. He pushed two tickets across the table just as the lawyer sat opposite them.

"You are joining me" He firmly stated, the lawyer glanced at the pair and was about to say something

"Married for how long?" Hayley laughed "And you're still demanding of our holidays" She reached over to Sherlock's hand. He flinched slightly but they lawyer seemed to relax and smiled at the couple, Sherlock glanced over at him "I'll have to book holiday from work" She said for the benefit of the eavesdropping lawyer

"I'm sure you'll get it"

"Is this my Christmas present?" She grinned "When are we going?"

"28th December"

"So we can spend Christmas with your brother"

Sherlock looked so appalled that Hayley laughed softly at him "Why would i do that?"

"Well it's not like you can spend it anywhere else"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, she wasn't joking he quickly glanced at the lawyer who was annoying him

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop someone's conversation? How about you go back to your case, or leave your wife so she doesn't get beaten up anymore, she isn't cheating on you, though she should because of your actions towards her" Sherlock's eyes fixed on the lawyers startled ones, Hayley looked apologetically to him

"I do not!" He protested

"Beat your wife? It's evident from the guilt in your eyes, linking to your current case and the slightly bruising on your knuckles"

The lawyer spluttered before Hayley saw a flash of anger in his eyes, he got up and pulled back a fist and Hayley jumped up and stepped in front of Sherlock. The lawyer's fist stepped mid air before rage overtook him

"You think you are superior to me? A man is superior to woman, move out my way" He hissed, the whole coffee shop went quiet and stared at the trio.

"Make. Me" Hayley dared, the lawyer raised an eyebrow, before grabbing her shoulders and throwing her to the floor, giving a swift kick to her abdomen. The shop gasped, Sherlock watched in horror and stood up

"A man should never hit a woman" He growled, the lawyer looked at him, and Sherlock head-butted him, the man staggered back into his table, tripping backwards over his chair. The lawyer got up, before another man grabbed him and yanked back his arms, holding them behind the lawyers back. Sherlock turned on the spot and crouched next to Hayley as she pushed her top half off the ground, he put a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright?"

Hayley nodded and Sherlock helped her out, slowly everyone else went back to their own conversations as the man who restrained the lawyer slowly released him, the lawyer huffed and sat down, glaring at Sherlock and Hayley.

Then they heard a squeal of police sirens, and two officers soon stepped into the coffee shop, a person stepped forward

"Over there, Officers, that man just threw someone to the floor"

The lawyer looked up startled as the one of the officers walked up to him, the other walked up to Sherlock and Hayley

"Are you okay?" He directed at Sherlock

"Yes, but he threw her to the floor" Sherlock corrected, the officer looked at Hayley shocked, the other officer overhead and handcuffed the lawyer

"They started it! He was invading my privacy and irritating me"

"Yes well you were the one who reacted"

"But that's not fair!" The lawyer protested

"Excuse me" Someone else butted in "But they were sat having their own conversation and suddenly you stood up and went to hit that man" The woman pointed to Sherlock "Then when she defended him you threw her to the floor"

"He head-butted me" The lawyer nodded towards Sherlock

"It was self defence officer, not something to be arrested for" Sherlock said, the officer agreeing

"You are under arrest for assaulting a member of public with no cause. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"Im afraid you two will have to come in for questioning" The officer talking to Hayley and Sherlock said, the pair nodded "New Scotland Yard"

Sherlock and Hayley glanced at each other "Following in a taxi?"

"Yea sure" The officer looked uncertain however.

The 5 left the coffee shop, the officer picking up the lawyer's belongings and Hayley her shopping. The officer had the lawyer in the car by time the other 3 came out the coffee shop and Sherlock hailed a taxi  
"New Scotland Yard, or follow that police car" Sherlock instructed the driver as Hayley climbed in. Once the doors were shut they started talking

"Scotland Yard, really Steve?" Hayley said, deciding to be safe and keep the disguises.

"i know" Sherlock ran his index and thumb along his eyebrow

"What if Lestrade sees you? What if he _recognises _you?"

"I know Leah!" Sherlock raised his voice slightly, Hayley flinching softly Sherlock pretending to not notice "But they need us for questioning, just avoid him"

"If possible, he's on desk work"

"Really? I've not seen him"

"Yes, after siding you, who is popular as 'Fake' he was lucky to keep his job at all"

Sherlock tousled his red hair slightly, sighing _At least he lost part of his job and not his life_

* * *

When they pulled up, Hayley and Sherlock were lead to separate questioning rooms. Both were asked the same questions and gave similar responses. In the end the police knew what had happened and charged the lawyer for assault.

_ This resulted in the lawyer to be banned from taking domestic cases in his job, his wife found out and eventually left him, and Hayley had watched her move out from a distant, reporting it back to Sherlock and Mycroft when it happened. (This was all later down the line)_

As Sherlock and Hayley left, the saw Lestrade walking up the corridor towards them, carrying a stack of paper work, as He went past Sherlock, Sherlock glanced across to the other side, Hayley saw Greg glance at the pair, then almost double take, and Hayley looked over her shoulder to see him softly shake his head, sympathising the man.

They both stepped out the station and saw a black sleek car waiting. "Mycroft" they both sighed, before slipping in the car.

* * *

"So today you both almost blew your cover, getting into a fight really? And Sherlock, what did we say about your deductions out in the public, especially talking straight to the person" Mycroft was far from amused when the pair slunk into his office, Sherlock looked bored and Hayley just started at the elder brother who put his hands on the desk, pointing outward and leant on them. "You're both lucky Detective Lestrade didn't see you"

"I wouldn't say Detective"

"What?"

"He doesn't really detect anymore, hes on desk duty" Sherlock corrected his brother

"And whose fault is that?" Mycroft sneered. Sherlock flared slightly before turning on the heel and walking out. Hayley looked apologetically at Mycroft before following suit.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Is the sudden drop of reviews because you're no longer enjoying/liking the story?_

_Reviews welcome_

* * *

Mycroft had been doing some paperwork, top secret government papers when Steven came through

"Sir, there's some CCTV you need to watch" He stood at the door, the only CCTV Mycroft would care about was either something bad with Doctor Watson, Sherlock or Hayley. He sighed and stood, following Steven to the TV. Steven pressed play

The camera looked down a street, the coffee shop window being seen into. He could barely make out the 3 figures that Steven pointed to, watching as one stood up going to punch another, the female clearly stepping in the way before been thrown sideways, Mycroft glared: he hated violence especially against woman, the 3rd figure stood and suddenly the 1st staggered back, Steven sped it up to the police arriving, then to the 3 people coming out the shop.

The first one, who was arrested he didn't recognise, however the two following the 2nd police he did.

And boy was he not amused. Steven flicked to another camera, one facing New Scotland yard, to see the cars drawing up and Hayley and Sherlock leaving the taxi and walking in. Mycroft knew Detective Lestrade was in today, on desk work.

Mycroft turned away and walked up to Taylor in the hallway "When the pair returns send them to me" and went to have a drink of scotch.

"So today you both almost blew your cover, getting into a fight really? And Sherlock, what did we say about your deductions out in the public, especially talking straight to the person" Mycroft was far from amused when the pair slunk into his office, Sherlock looked bored and Hayley just started at the elder brother who put his hands on the desk, pointing outward and leant on them. "You're both lucky Detective Lestrade didn't see you"

"I wouldn't say Detective"

"What?" Mycroft thought _the cheek of him to correct me!_

"He doesn't really detect anymore, hes on desk duty" Sherlock corrected his brother

"And whose fault is that?" Mycroft sneered. Sherlock flared slightly before turning on the heel and walking out. Hayley looked at Mycroft, with an emotion Mycroft didn't quite recognise, before following suit. Mycroft stood staring at the closed door for a few minutes before sitting down with his hands on his face. He swallowed another glass of scotch. Why did he just say that?

* * *

Hayley had followed Sherlock out of the room "Sherlock! Wait up!"

"You sound like a teenager Hayley"

She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her "Are you okay?"

His cold blue eyes met her concerned hazel ones, the stared deep into them "Yes" He lied, they both knew it was a lie and knew each other knew

"Sher-"

"What do you want to hear!?" He loomed over her "Im not okay? Happy?"

"Sher-"

"No, Hayley, he has a point whose fault is it Lestrade was demoted?"

"Not yours"

"Whose then?"

"Moriarty's"

Sherlock flinched slightly "How'd you know?"

"Because you were a good man before, you could of been a great man, but Moriarty then came about to destroy you, and now your wallowing in self-guilt because of his 'sidekick' Moran tortured you to think that and Moriarty enforced it before. It isn't, no of it, is your fault. You protected your friends"

"Alone is what i have, alone protects me" Sherlock repeated the last words he said to John face to face

"No friends protect people" Hayley put her hands on his biceps and squeezed his arms, she saw emotion flick across Sherlock's face, before he looked away from her, emotion deep in his eyes "Sherlock? Whats wrong?" Hayley glanced over her shoulder to the empty corridor, as she looked back to Sherlock; he pulled away from her and walked back to his room. Hayley watched confused for a while before going after him again. She turned into his room "Sherlock?"

"It's a month till Christmas" Sherlock stated

"Erm yea, why?"

"What do you want?"

Hayley laughed and Sherlock turned to face her "Whats so funny?"

"You're asking me what i want"

"Yes that's what people do isn't it?"

"Says the famous deducing detective!"

Sherlock just huffed and Hayley laughed, forgetting why she had pursued him and left him alone.

* * *

2 weeks had passed since the incident in the cafe and Mycroft had called Hayley to his office

"You are always so formal about things, Myc, you know that?" Hayley said taking a bite of biscuit

"Yes well, as you know its Christmas in two weeks" He started, Hayley just nodding her head "Well i presume you two are celebrating here?"

"If that's okay"

"Well we haven't really exchanged Christmas wishes in many years and you can imagine the family dinners"

"I don't think i want to"

"Probably not. Anyway i was thinking it would be unfair to have just the three of us"

"Okay?"

"He and Miss Hooper seemed close at one point so i was thinking why don't we also invite her along?"

"It'd be good for him to see a face he hasn't in a long time"

"Yes and not just watching from across the street" He softly glared at Hayley who just shrugged

"Yea I'll go ask her in person" She got up and made her way to the door "Sherlock will enjoy a ride" She quipped before shutting the door, Mycroft angrily sighing the other side of it.

She walked into Sherlock's room to see him studying some hiding places of Moran's men.

"Suit up"

"I am in a suit"

Hayley paused "Disguise yourself"

"Where are we going?"

"Deduce it"

He sighed clicking on something else, he glanced over at her "Somewhere you look happy yet nervous about; i have to be disguised so it's a public place. You're only nervous about meeting new people. So Saint Bartholomew's Hospital for Molly Hooper?"

"You take the fun out of surprises"

"Not really a surprise"

"Come on"

"I still have to go?"

"Yes" Hayley threw his red hair wig and sunglasses

"Molly knows im alive though"

"Yes but Mike doesn't, or everyone else in the building"

"Fine" He growled, pulling on the wig and pulling on a hoodie and zipping it up.

They got a taxi to the hospital and walked in, going straight to the morgue

"Mike wouldn't have seen us anyway" Sherlock muttered

"It's just in case!" Hayley stressed for the tenth time as she pushed open the door to the morgue, which was vacant,

"She's on her break" Sherlock said and glanced at Hayley rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. They both went up to the canteen and saw Molly looking over the food, clipboard to chest, Sherlock walked up behind her

"What you thinking, pork or pasta?" He asked not even looking at the food, Molly squealed slightly jumping

"Oh it's you!" Molly's jaw dropped

"Yes obviously" Sherlock stopped himself rolling his eyes

"I haven't seen you in ages" Molly could see the difference in Sherlock, the weight lost and they difference in his personality and eyes. At this point Hayley introduced herself _Maybe it's her fault _Molly suddenly felt defensive and jealous, until she saw the look in Sherlock's eyes as he looked at her

The look a student might give a teacher, or a child to a parent _or even a boyfriend to a girlfriend _Molly added as an afterthought. Hayley was good for Sherlock, good in the way Molly never was.

"We've never met but I've heard about you" Hayley smiled "Got a proposal in a way"

"Oh okay"

"Did you want to grab some food first?"

"Erm, yes, yes i should. Got autopsies later so will need energy" Molly laughed uneasily "What about you?"

"The body is just transport" Sherlock sighed

"We'll eat later"

"You will"

"No we both will Sherlock" Hayley demanded, glaring up at him. They both knew Sherlock would eat because Hayley would make him; Molly was surprised at the relationship the pair held.

"What was your... proposal?" Molly said as they sat down and Molly started to eat her pasta

"What are you doing at Christmas?" Hayley asked, Molly glanced at the pair

"Probably working, i have nothing else to do"

"Well why don't you join us?"

Both Sherlock and Molly looked startled at Hayley

"Rea-Really? I don't know, i think John was going to ask me as well"

"John will probably want to spend his first Christmas just with Mary"

"What about-" Molly cut herself off

"About?"

"I was going to say Greg" Molly trailed off, Sherlock glared at her

"We just thought after all you did for Sherlock earlier this year that this is the least we could do in return"

"Yes okay, where?"

"Mycroft's house, we'll get someone to pick you up don't worry" Hayley said. Afterwards the chatted for a while longer before Molly said it was the end of her lunch break

"We'll see you Christmas then- Yea?" Hayley confirmed

"Yes definitely" Molly smiled at the pair as they walked out. No one would recognise Sherlock so Molly wasn't too nervous about them being seen


End file.
